TOYLAND PRINCESS
by rosesoffantasy
Summary: When the rightful heir to the Kingdom of Toys is hidden for safety, 18 years later Rosalina discovers who she is through a nutcracker that was given to her on Christmas. When she is shrunken down to the size of a mouse, her and her new friends lead the way to help her to find a way back to her NORMAL life, But does Ratigan, the "Mouse" king have other plans?
1. chapter 1

**PROLOUGE **

It all started on a dark Christmas night, the rain poured harder than it has ever been in the kingdom, the palace stood proud and elegant while one glimmer of a lantern in the night disrupted the peace and tranquil vibe that the castle had once empowered. A sinister figure started to smile wickedly and the lantern soon revealed a beautiful but vein rat, who had a gold plated crown rest on her brow. Her black hair was tied in a bun, and her silver eyes darted across from her shadowed crew to the castle. She raised her voice which echoed through the forest they were hiding in: "There reign is over… the kingdom belongs to me now!"

"Your majesty, what about the new heir?" raised the voice of a thug, startling the other thugs who had no courage to speak.

She glanced and turned her head, still remaining an icy stare. "its no use to me if its dead now is it?" not allowing anyone to respond "Now here is the plan"….

Inside the castle the light of the fireplace sets the soft peaceful mood of the night. King Derek and Queen Laura stand in front of a soft lace cradle, where inside was making their heart skip a beat. Inside was a new edition to their family, a princess, soft and peaceful. She was only four days old, and the kingdom of toys rejoiced at the sight of a new heir, the whole kingdom knew that she would be the one to lead them to a prosperous future, when she becomes of age of course.

The sleeping babe resembled both of her parents. She had the light golden hair of her father, and the affectionate, lovable hazel eyes of her mother. "she's absolutely gorgoues Derek", exclaimed Laura, trying not to wake the baby. Derek whisperd "Of course she is, she will steal someone's heart one day like someone has stole mine" as he kissed his wife.

The moment was ruined when suddenly a brown fur mouse, in a white shirt, black vest, matching slacks and loafers ran into the room out of breath, almost passing out from exhaustion. "King…Derek.. the palace.." King derek shook the young mouse "Yes Andrews?! What is it? Spit it out boy!" the mouse finally spit It out at the end of his breath "the palace is under siege.. The rat queen sir, she has revolted against us.." The kings face turned blank and pale, he glanced at his wife who was now holding the baby in fear. He looked back at Andrews "Get my family out of here."

The queen interfeared "No, I made a vow when I married you Derek, till death do us part, I love you too much to know that you died protecting me.. but the baby.. she needs somewhere to go, I don't know what to do." The king looked at his queen, then back at the baby there was no hope for any of them, for once the king had a look of failure, and Andrews suddenly spurt up between the king and queen.

"I know a place, your highness, in my travels before becoming your servant I have discovered another world… the human world. The humans will take excellent care of her I assure you, there is an orphanage there, and a gentle woman who takes care of the orphans as if they were her own. I have been there numerous times, and she has spared my life and even fed me cheese and bread. If you will allow me, I can take the baby and watch after her as long as I live." He bowed at the end of his sentence, showing respect for both of the royals before him.

The king looked at the baby, and the queen who gave a sad but gentle nod, knowing the best for their child "Derek, it must be done." there was hard crashing sound coming from the first floor of the palace, making the decision more and more stressfull.

The king put a hand on Andrews's shoulder, who in return looked up with trust. "You may take her."

In about 15 minutes the baby was wrapped in a soft yellow cloth, while Andrews threw on an old black cloak that made his tan fur disappear. He finally got to hold the little baby while the queen rushed away to get something for the baby. He noticed how innocent the child was, he saw her look up at him and gurgled while reaching her small chubby hand out to touch his fur. He saw the queens hazel eyes and the kings thick brown hair. _ This child is my responsibility now..i will always look out for you.. I promise._ His thoughts were cut off when the queen rushed in with a silver box.

"This was going to go to her when she turned 18." She said with a small smile "it is just a way for her to..always have a part of us.. even if she won't remember." Inside the box, resting inside the blue velvet fabric was a gold heart necklace. A gold chain held it up as she put it in Andrews hands. She looked up into Andrews face and hugged him as she whispered "Thank you."

The crashing inside the castle grew stronger, as the king pushed Andrews urgently handing him a red pouch "This is growth powder, this should be just enough to set her to the right size of the humans in that world, Take the secret passage, it's us they want, make sure they can't see you. Thank you again, my most trusted friend and servant." Andrews nodded in respect and went through the passage, as the stone wall closed the queen whispered as a tear rolled down King Derek's cheek

"Goodbye Rosalina, our little princess."

Andrews ran through the passageways making sure not to wake the baby. He held a torch up to find which way was the safest, he went through one door and saw the first floor of the castle. It was in shambles. The wall tapestries were ripped, the glass windows were broken, then he saw HER. The rat queen in all her glory, smiling wickedly and cackling as she ran up the stairs torwards the king and queen.

He finally ran out of the castle and into the forest, running out of breath as he reached the snow cave, running through until he reached the portal between the two worlds, it was a golden door, that with one touch on the solid gold doorknob that it opened. As he went through, he wondered what happened to the king and queen.

The king and queen watched out the window as Andrews disappeared out into the forest. There hopes for their Rosalina to live was put in his paws. They would not watch her take her first steps, speak her first word, or even watch her fall in love. The king embraced his wife as he heard her sob, but was short lived when he heard a soft chuckle behind them.

"How touching.."

"Griselda.." muttered the queen

"Oh my goodness! I forgot to congradulate you on your newest little…oh how do you humans say it..BRAT, ha ha ha ha" she exclaimed comically while still remaining her icy stare on them.

The king rose up defendently "That BRAT, is our daughter, and the rightful heir to the throne, and we have hidden her, so neither you or any other corrupted RAT can harm her." Putting much emphasis on _Rat_

Griselda twitched as she remained a clean smile, but behind her back she held an orb of light, which was much more powerful than any magic known. "So sad she won't be here to say goodbye to mummy and daddy.." with the end of that sentence she threw the orb of light at the couple, not giving them a chance to even speak.

ANDREWS P.O.V

The baby started to cry, and my maternal instincts are not the best, I took her over my shoulder and gently patted her back, which instantly made her stop and giggle at me and my embarrassing attempt at being a father. Through the long tunnel I finally reach another door, wooden, that gave me the chill as I touched it. It has not been tampered with for over 10 years.

I opened the door and watched to make sure no humans marched by, but I was glad to see a Christmas tree larger than life in the corner of the room, with over a dozen presents for the little children in the orphanage. I scattered past the staircase and through the hole in the front door. I set the baby down, and wrote her name on a piece of paper I had in my pocket then I opened the bag, scattering the glittery powder over her, and she reached her hands out as if it was small fairies playing peek-a-boo- with her.

The baby started to grow just as the king said, and stopped growing at what was seemed as a perfect babies length. I ran up the vine next to the door and pressed my body against the doorbell and left into the darkness.

The same lady I have encountered answered the door, looking the same as I first encountered her. She had her brown hair tied up in a messy bun allowing me to still see her soft caring brown eyes, with large round turtle specs, a blue sweater and a navy blue dress that reached her knees. She gazed down and gasped at the small child. She picked her up and noticed the note on the blanket.

"..Rosalina.." she whispered softly and smiled affectionately. I noticed she touched the heart necklace too, keeping it on the child.

The baby started to cry and the woman bounced her up and down, and started to hush the baby.

"shhh, its ok..Maggie's gonna take good care of you..Rosalina" and I knew in that instant that the king, queen and I made the right choice.

I whispered "goodnight princess."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER ONE

Christmas morning 2013

"Rose…Roooooose." The stubborn little redhead peeked her icy blue eyes over the bed, hoping not to scare the person she was trying to wake up. Rose grunted, and peeked through the covers so her eyes weren't sensitive to the light coming through the window, which wasn't a problem.

"ughhhhhhhhhhHHH..the sun is barely coming up…go to bed Jessica." She was of course joking, because she knew how much Christmas meant to any 6 year old. Jessica shrugged her shoulders and sat down next to Rose's bed, like a little puppy waiting for food "well fine" she exclaimed "I guess I'll never have another Christmas again, I'll just stay here until you're ready... which unfortunately YOU will never be.. Merry Christmas rose..." she started to sob and then she felt two hands pick her up by her waist and plop to the top of the bed. Rose started to tickle her "well with that kind of attitude I doubt Santa brought you ANYTHING! I think you don't even want your gift from me."

Jessica's head popped up from all of the laughter and shouted "ILL CHANGE MY ATTITUDE PLEASE ROSE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEAAAAAAAASSSSSEEEE". Rose grabbed the present from underneath her bed and handed it to the little girl. She ripped open the glittery blue wrapping paper and opened her mouth wider than a train tunnel. "NO way. You're giving me Polly?" Polly was an old doll Rose had since she came to the orphanage, her once royal purple dress lost its luster, and her blonde curly locks turned to waves, only her soft smile and bright blue eyes is what truly lasted all those years.

"I've had her since I was little, and I know you will take the best care of her" Rose stretched while closing her eyes, but when they opened she gasped when she saw that Jessica disappeared, and then heard screaming running through the whole orphanage.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! I GOT SOMETHING SPECIAL!" Jessica shouted at the top of her lungs, waking everyone in the building

Rose saw that as a sign for her to wake up, she trudged out of bed and sat in front of the wooden vanity Maggie gave to her. She grabbed a comb to softly touch her thick shoulder length brown hair, and she rubbed her eyes so that she could see what she was doing. Her hazel eyes gleamed in the now rising sun, but despite the beautiful sunrise, she slightly frowned knowing how this holiday made her feel.

In a brown box she took out a gold heart necklace and clasped it around her neck, she fondled the heart and she started to tear up, but rubbed them away because of how brave she was trying to be. 18 years have finally passed that she has gone without knowing her parents. _I turned out fine without them _she would think to herself, but some part of her wanted to know who they were and why they would give her up. She brushed away the sadness and thought of Maggie, she became a guardian to her, protecting her and advising her since she arrived at the orphanage exactly 18 years ago today.

"I'm sorry..."

Rose turned around to see Maggie leaning in the doorway, with a sad look on her face. "There was no trace of who left you or what happened to your real parents that night... I just couldn't leave you there cold and alone, and I certainly couldn't hand you off to the first family that wanted you, I'll never fit that piece that your parents left, but I hope I was that person you could always trust."

"You became so much more than that" Rose walked over and hugged Maggie harder than she ever has.

"Merry Christmas Rose"

The whole day was filled with the rest of the children opening presents and the HUGE Christmas dinner the fire department provided for Maggie and the kids. The night ended with Rose and Maggie tucking in and kissing all 30 children goodnight, and both women descended down the staircase.

"That was a VERY productive day." Rose said as she cleaned all the kids toys, she looked down "Jessica forgot Polly..." she saw the poor little doll laid across the couch "I'll fix you up don't worry Polly" she lifted the doll and fixed her unruly hair and laid her on the table next to the couch.

Maggie yawned "I'm gonna turn in now.. I swear every Christmas those kids always wear me out" she chuckled as she glanced at the tree and noticed one unopened gift.

"Hello what's this?" she lifted the golden wrapped box. "Rose it's addressed to you"

"Me? Who from" said Rose.

"Doesn't say maybe if you open it we can find out?"

She opened the gold box and her look of concern vanished into a look of wonder. Inside was a nutcracker doll. He wasn't like the traditional, with a long white beard and big hulking teeth, but almost human like: he had a blue uniform with a gold belt, a gold scabbard holding a tiny silver sword. He had on black pants with brown knee high boots. His hair was brown and trimmed, with brown chestnut eyes and a small helmet resting on his head.

"A Nutcracker? This has to be one of the weirdest gifts I have ever gotten, but the detail is amazing...it's a cool weird I guess" Rose exclaimed, smiling at the doll.

Sarcastically Maggie burned back "Cool and weird, looks like both of you fit perfectly together, whoever sent it knows you QUITE well." She giggled and kissed Rose's forehead "goodnight Rose"

" G'Night Maggie"

Rose didn't know what to do or to say about the gift she just received, she hasn't gotten a toy or doll since she turned 13, and clearly was stumped as to who brought it under the tree. _Who would give me a nutcracker? What am I six? _But there was something about that doll that intrigued her, that made her want to protect it from being hurt or scratched. She picked up the doll out of the box and walked to the giant china cabinet, resting him there.

"Out of all the gifts I have gotten, I think I like you the most." She whispered as she closed the cabinet. Rose took out the pins securing her hair and walked into the bathroom, changing into her white and blue stripped pajamas. She then plopped on the couch, and debated whether sleeping down here or upstairs, suddenly she started to yawn and went into a deep sleep, not knowing there was a figure watching her beneath the tree.

"Midnight, wait till midnight..." said the cloaked figure, watching the grandfather clock in the far right corner of the room.

12:00 a.m. *ding dong *ding dong the clock chimed as the room began to change. The fireplace began to glow again, the lights on the Christmas tree began to illuminate, and a glow was coming from the mouse hole next to it.

Two mice and one lizard came out, watching their surroundings for any humans that were awake.

"Bill is this the right place..." whispered the chubby tan mouse named Arthur as he lit his cigar

"I'm telling you the truth, the boss said we'd find him here, and when we do..." he made a slicing motion against his neck that shocked the other two mice, making them clutch their necks.

The other mouse by the name of Charles, looked around and saw Rose sleeping on the couch. "THERE'S SOMEONE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH!" He whispered loudly and broke Bill and Arthurs thoughts of execution.

"SHUTUP you idiot! You want her to wake up and kill us all?!" Arthur shut Bills mouth and watched to make sure the girl didn't wake up.

"As long as we stay quiet, and we get the job done. We are not gonna die, can you handle this job Charles? We just need to get the boy, without getting killed."

Arthur removed his hand and gently said "yes..yes I can handle it." And they moved swiftly to the china cabinet. Arthur grabbed a grappling hook from his bag and threw it with a hard force that was able to let it hook on to the china cabinet handle. Arthur smiled menacingly and nodded at the other two as they started to climb, the last was Charles, who started to struggle.

A voice behind him "Man this has to be a pain in the butt..."

Charles shakes his head "yeah I mean he's not eve—wait a minute." He turned around to see the nutcracker alive, looking triumphant at the mouse in shock before him.

"I don't think you'll have to climb that high... because well I'm right here."

Charles was speechless, all he could do was stutter "A—Art—Ar-"until he finally screamed "ARTHUR!"

After that scream Rose's eyes opened.

Oh crud..whats gonna happen... rose is gonna wake up and something is gonna happen..Ok of course something is gonna happen. I do not own Bill the lizard, Arthur, or Charles, I just named Arthur and Charles (Ratigan's thugs) Charles is the one in the movie that has the orange shirt, suspenders and bowler hat, and Charles is the tan mouse with the grey cap, brown jacket and striped shirt. Bill is the lizard... kind of self-explanatory... I mean his name has lizard in it.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Rose opened her eyes and stretched looking at the clock _ugh.. how long have I been sleeping? _She groggily rubbed her eyes and looked around, and did a double take at the china cabinet, and slowly waked out of sight.

The three thugs remained completely still, "Do you think she saw us?" Charles said, ignoring that the job that still hasn't been done. The nutcracker was still alive and standing with the mice and Bill, as scared as them

Arthur sighed heavily as he got down from the rope "I don't think she did, she would have screamed if she saw us." "Now." He looked at the nutcracker, "I believe our job isn't done" they started to rush torwards him, all while Charles took out a switchblade. Then the ground started to shake, they all looked at the ground viewed at the sight before them. In stormed Rose with a broom in her hand holding the bristles high in the air. The Nutcracker slid underneath the china cabinet, because she knew exactly what was going to happen.

"RUNNNN!" screamed Bill, as they all scattered. Rose ran all across the room trying to chase the mice while not waking anyone up. "Oh come on! I clean this floor ALL the time.. how are there mice in here!" she cornered the three in the corner of the room, and all three were certain that their lives were about to be ended by the force of a cleaning object.

"Bill! Didn't the boss give you that shrinking powder?" Arthur panicked and grabbed it out of Bills hands, along with the incantation that went with it. Rose brought the broom up past her head when Arthur started the spell:

"_**You rise and lift your head**_

_**Strong and tall**_

_**The faster you shrink **_

_**The harder you'll fall!"**_

Arthur threw the bag at Rose's gargantuan feet as it covered her in the yellow gold glitter "W-what's going on" she tried to swipe the powder out of her face when she glanced at her hand, her hand and the rest of her body started to shrink smaller and smaller. She began to see the ceiling go further and further from her, the tree, grandfather clock, and the fire place, started to reach higher and higher. Until finally the powder evaporated and she looked around at her familiar but new surroundings.

"Oh my god, Oh my god, what-wh-happened" the room started to spin as she plopped on the floor covering her face with her hands. She finally took a peek at the menacing people before her, starting to look at her with curiosity but with an evil smile starting to erupt on their faces.

Bill said jokinly "Not so tough are we miss?" Arthur chimed in "Charles..get the rope, we have a new friend to show the boss." Charles started to chuckle when they started to stride to the young woman "no, no please, ge-get away from me." pleaded Rose as she covered her face again, accepting her fate.

She was expecting for one of them to wrap her up in the rope when she looked up to see that someone jumped in front of her.

"I don't think the lady would like to be tied up, don't you think boys?" said a strong voice. Rose looked up to see the nutcracker. The doll that was sitting in the china cabinet. The doll she got for Christmas standing right in front of her. _I am dreaming.. I had those cookies Maggie made and I am having a weird cookie dream PLEASE GOD BE A COOKIE DREAM _she thought to herself.

"oh I forgot that we had a job to take care of, lets get em lads!" they started to attack at all sides as the nutcracker was fighting them off when he looked at her "Run!" and she trusted what he said and took off, not daring to look back.

Arthur yelled as he was thrown to the ground, "Charles! Get the girl!" and Charles took off with the switchblade in his hand.

Rose ran as fast as she could, she never knew that she could run that fast because in gym class she was the slowest, she suddenly saw Charles running after her twice the speed she was going, she was running out of breath as she ran towards the trunk of the Christmas tree, and felt a hand grab her and put it on her mouth. She started to struggle when she looked into the eyes of her captor, it was a tan mouse who was no taller than her, and she saw something familiar in the eyes she was looking into. He had on a black cloak that made her scared to move anymore, because she had no clue what kind of threat he was to her.

"shhhh, please Rosalina.. I'm not going to hurt you.. please, trust me, stay quiet." She looked into his dark brown eyes and nodded in agreement, as the mouse removed the hand from her mouth. "Good now stay here, and stay quiet."

Charles was starting to mock Rose "Come out come out wherever you are little girl.. I won't hurt that pretty little face of yours!" he started to chuckle when behind him he was hit on the head by a Christmas tree ornament. Rose glanced behind the huge tree trunk and thought to herself. _I'm taking orders from a mouse who knows my full name.. I have officially gone crazy. _

The nutcracker was fighting for over ten minutes when the cloaked mouse stepped in.

"Andrews! Where is she" as he punched Arthur.

"She's safe don't worry, lets finish these guys!" Andrews said as he tackled bill to the ground, snatching Bills switchblade bringing it to his throat.

Bill cowered against such a small mouse's brute strength and pleaded "please, we give up we will go! Arthur let's get out of here- the boss doesn't need to know-"

Arthur was pinned down by the nutcracker when he finally caved in. "Fine we surrender! Let me go!" He lifted Arthur up and pushed him in the direction where they came from.

The nutcracker held on to his sword "And don't ever think of coming back, and let your boss know I'm doing well!" as he finished Arthur was going to strike again but was held back by Bill

"Common Artie well scratch 'em later, Charles is out cold anyway." Bill and Arthur picked up the unconscious form before them and tottered back to the mouse hole. The nutcracker and the mouse looked at one other and shook hands congratulating on a job well done. Their thoughts of triumph were ended when they remembered the reason they were there. Andrews and him walked towards the tree nervously and eagerly hoping that she was still there.

Andrews softly shouted "Rosalina- you can come out now, they're gone!" the two men saw a head peak behind the tree and walk out, not knowing who or what these people wanted. She looked at the two forms in front of her for a good thirty seconds until she finally walked over to the nutcracker and held out her hand. "excuse me erm- nutcracker" she said as he looked into his bright brown eyes "Can you pinch this for me please because I am obviously dreaming." And she held out her hand while covering her hazel eyes.

He looked at Andrews who looked back at him with the same confused look, then he nodded and let him pinch her.

"OOW- Oh my god-this is real-wake up rose wake up PLEASE.. how can this get any worse.." then her mouth opened wide and her hand slowly pointed up behind them.

Behind them was Polly standing confused as they were, in her royal purple gown and her tangled blonde curls reaching her waist.

"Excuse me gentlemen do y'all know where my purse is?" she questioned in a southern twang.

The two looked up at the tall beauty before them when they heard a loud thump, turning around quickly when they saw that Rosalina fainted.

_Rosalina, Rosalina wake up common please wake up.._

Rose's eyes started to open as she tried to decipher what she was looking at, and saw three forms staring down at her when she recognized where she was.

"poor darlin, she's been through so much tonight"

"Andrews she's waking up"

She looked up to see her nutcracker staring at her kindly, then she looked at the other two people as she started to faint again. "No please miss you have to stay up" as the nutcracker picked her up on her feet.

Rose pleaded "Can someone just please let me know what is going on?" she pointed at the nutcracker and Polly "You two are toys" and then Andrews "and you are a mouse." Tom picked up her hand and kissed it "My lady, my name is Tom, and I am entirely at your service." Rose blushed hard, she has never had someone, let alone a guy treat her with such kindness and respect. The mouse was next as he took her hand "My name is Andrews Rosalina". Then Polly barged in between the two men "Hey Rose! How have you been? You look great.. well you already know who I am, its not really that hard since we've spent so many years together." She nodded as she looked at Polly closely.

"what kind of dream is this?" rose demanded.

Andrews stepped up "I'm afraid this is no dream my dear." He saw the shocked look on her face as he continued "you have been shrunken down, and the only way to set you back is to come to the kingdom of toys with us."

"kingdom of toys?!" she shouted "but why? Isn't there some kind of potion or funny powder that we can sprinkle and POOF there I am back to my normal life and my normal sized body?!"

"We have no other choice but to go miss becau-" Tom said as he was interrupted by Rose

"Okay okay I'll go with you but on one condition"

Tom nodded in agreement "yes, yes! anything miss"

Rose looked annoyed but grateful "enough with the miss, my lady Etc. just call me Rose please, and how did you know my full name-" as she pointed to Andrews.

Andrews and Tom both glanced at eachother when Andrews finally spoke up "well we should really get going, we need to rush back to the city if we are going to get you back to your normal size." Smiling at her eagerly.

"OH THANK GOODNESS I haven't been to the city in SOO long, I need to get my hair fixed, and perhaps another dress, oh and some new shoes." Polly squealed loudly shocking the other three, causing Rose to jump slightly into Toms arms. Brown and Green eyes met for an instant, then they saw what position they were in, especially Andrews, who looked sternly at him. Tom on the other hand let go of her and coughed "erm-come, this way mi-" who looked at Rose's annoyed look before finishing his sentence. "Rose."

They all walked to the mouse hole and opened the creaky wooden door with the rusty doorknob, which gave Andrews a uneasy feeling as he reached for it. They walked through the uncertain darkness for what felt like hours when they finally reached another door. "How many doors are there?" Rose said jokingly and then frowned, she was feeling as awkward as ever, not knowing what was going to happen when they passed through this final door. The door opened to reveal a snowy cave, glittering everywhere like crystals. The ice looked smooth and powdery, as the icicles provided light to shine the way to the kingdom. Tom looked around and took a glance at Rose, who was speechless to everything around her. The icicles shined and made her hazel eyes instantly shine brighter. _She looks so beautiful..ughh no focus on why I am here..focus _ Tom shook the thoughts out of his head as he exclaimed "right through here is the kingdom!" and they started their long walk.

Rose and the rest of them walked along until she finally asked the question "So how did you guys get here?" and Andrews looked nervously at Tom until he answered

"It's actually a long story.."

Rose smirked "it seems we have enough time." She pointed down the long cave and Tom sighed "It all started 18 years ago, the kingdom of toys was prosperous and happy, there was nothing to really worry about all, the toys and even mice like Andrews lived in harmony, and Queen Laura had just given birth to a child; a princess. The kingdom celebrated for four days, because the king and queen had a child after years of attempts. Again, everyone was happy and content, except the mouse queen, who wasn't a mouse at all, more like a RAT.. anyway she disobeyed King Derek's orders to stay in her own kingdom, because of her constant attempts at taking over the throne, but one night the Mouse queen became more power hungry than she ever was and ransacked the palace."

"that's terrible.." said Rose as she lowered her head.

"The worst is yet to come." Andrews intercepted "For the child's protection she was given to—erm- a servant that the king trusted, and was taken to a hidden place where the Mouse Queen wouldn't find her ever again, King Derek and Queen Laura suffered her wrath while the baby was taken to safety." Polly decided to chime in "So then the Queen took over the land, keeping everyone on a tight leash, some of us escaped like me, to avoid her rage and tried to find help, and I ended up in the orphanage with you!"

Tom took over again "We thought the wrath was over when the queen died, but then her son Ratigan assumed the crown, he is evil and corrupt, cheated and lied to thousands of people in the Kingdom. We as citizens had enough of his rule and rebelled against him and his thugs, Andrews and I were in charge of the rebellion, and soon he was exiled back to the underground, the princess has stayed hidden for eighteen years so far, and the kingdom is staying hopeful that one day she will return to her place on the throne

Rose smiled hopefully "well that's good right? He's gone? Were not gonna have to see him and he doesn't rule the kingdom anyway." Tom sighed a little heavier "He doesn't rule, YET, if he so much as hears that the princess has returned he will defiantly take advantage of it someway, But him, his thugs and his right hand bat Fidget do prowl around now and then, but when they're there we are always ready for them." He patted Andrews "Andrews saved my life when I found out him and his thugs were threatening to kill me, then I left and came to the orphanage ..where you found me." as he looked and smiled at Rose who blushed slightly.

Polly ruined the moment between them as she shouted "look there it is!" the Toyland Kingdom shining in all its glory.

I have been through 2 chapters today, I call myself pretty productive, I Don't own Ratigan or his thugs or fidget. Next chapter we get some songs Finally!

REVIEW PLEASE


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A reflection of the four appeared in front of a shadowed figure in a silver mirror encrusted with diamonds and rubies. The figure took a sip of pink champagne as he cringed, watching that the one person he wanted dead was still alive. Then he saw a mouse, a tall blonde doll, and a girl. He looked at the girl closely at her thick brown hair and her hazel eyes "Could it be?" he said as his eyes started to squint and stay on the girl. He saw her beauty and sincerity in her eyes as she walked alongside her new friends, but his thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in Fidget.." and in stumbled a bat with a blue tattered sweater, a blue scarf and a peg leg. He had only one shoe on, which was a little larger than his foot should actually be. He had bright yellow eyes that glowed in the darkness in the room he looked around nervously as he finally stuttered "..The boys.. they're back boss.." when the boss finally turned around, he walked into the small amount of light coming through the room. He was a tall huge Rat, with a black suit and a purple and red cravat, and a black satin cape with red on the inside. His worm like tail swirled around to the front of him as he stopped in front of the scared little bat.

"Send them in _Now__" _he saidas his voice got lower. He went back to the mirror and looked at the girl and the group beside her, they were walking through the forest, he knew they were headed to town, but for how long he questioned, the door creaked open and the vision in the mirror disappeared.

Bill came in first shaking uncontrollably, Arthur who had his head down the whole time, and then Charles who covered his eyes with his hands in an attempt to sneak into the room without brining attention. The rat turned around and opened his wide yellow eyes at the three scared thugs in front of him.

"So how did it go boys." Deciding to play with their lie.

Arthur stepped in "it went…well."

"Yeah we really got 'im" Bill started to stretch the lie further

The Rat's voice was smooth and calm "Great job boys, but before we celebrate I have one question."

The boys started to look hopeful "yeah boss anything!" Arthur exclaimed happily

His voice started to get louder "HOW LONG WERE YOU GOING TO GOING TO LET THIS LIE GO ON? DO YOU THINK I AM SOME KIND OF IDIOT? I KNOW HE'S ALIVE!" All three boys went on their knees and started to plea overlapping each other's voices:

Charles: Oh please boss we'll get him just give us another chance!

Bill: That girl was going to kill us with a broom before we shrunk her!

Arthur: just give us another shot and we can get him good!

Ratigan interrupted quickly "who else was with him?

"well there was another mouse, and a girl.."

"yeah she really looked familiar, and she was pretty too" said Bill as he tried to change the subject of their fate.

Arthur sported in the conversation "yeah more than pretty! She had soft brown hair, hazel eyes, she looked a little like qu-" he was soon hushed when the rat grabbed him by the collar "She looked JUST like the queen, fortunately a soon to be King like me needs a Queen by his side, and I certainly don't think a Kingdom is suited without one." He smiled wickedly as he dropped Arthur with a thud on the floor "Yes I can just see it now.." and he started to chuckle.

"um sir what do you want us to do?" Bill eagerly asked

His smile turned to a look of anger "Well since you three botched up the original plan." Making them cower. "I don't believe I need you for this mission" while he said that he took out a little golden bell and the three boys hugged one another closely, knowing exactly what was going to happen. The rat tucked in the bell with a sick grin and patted Charles on the head "Well I can clearly see that one mistake shouldn't determine your fate, ill give you boys one more chance, but if you fail me you know what will happen." He turned his back to the boys "now get out of my sight, and bring Fidget in here."

They ran out of the room as fast as they could through the door, and fidget fell over from eavesdropping. "y-yes boss?"

"Ah fidget, I have a few jobs for you, now here's the list and NO mistakes. Remember to bring the girl here first, then get the list done." he warned as he handed Fidget a small piece of paper

"nn-no mistakes.." Fidget repeated as he read the list aloud "_Get the following: fabric, box of wine, flowers, girl.." _

"_NOW FIDGET!"_ the boss screamed as his voice shook the entire underground. Fidget scurried around through a secret passage in the right side of the room. "Im goin im goin!" Ratigan turned around fiercely as he walked out of the door into a wine barrel with a golden _R _painted on it. Inside all of his thugs were waiting for him in the decorated room. A fountain spurting Champagne and a pile of gold and jewels sat in the other corner. a red carpet led to a gold throne in the middle of the room. All the thugs cheered and whistled as he sat on the throne, taking out a cigarette while all his hoodlums lit a match for him to light his cigarette. He took a puff of smoke and started to speak boisterously through the room.

"My friends, WE are about to embark on the most odious the most evil, the most diabolical scheme of my illustrious career." His crew cheered and quickly silenced "tomorrow evening I will no longer stay a proud bachelor, but I will be taking a queen. With an enthusiastic proposal it promises to be a night she will never forget." As he burned out the short lived cigarette, he rose up out of his chair "it will finally be my first night as supreme ruler of the whole Toyland Kingdom!" everyone cheered as he started to slick back his black hair and descended down the stairs receiving his top hat and cane:

**From the brain that brought you the Big Ben Caper**

**The head that made Headlines in every newspaper**

**And wonderous things like- the Toyland bank job!**

**The cunning display that made this town a sob!**

**Out comes the real Tour de force **

**Tricky and wicked of course **

**My earlier crimes were fine for their times**

**But now that I'm at it again**

**An even grimmer plot has been simmering **

**In my great criminal brain**

His thugs started to join in his praise:

**Even meaner? You mean it?**

**Worse than the widows and orphans you drowned?**

**You're the best of the worst around**

**OH Ratigan **

**OH Ratigan**

**The rest fall behind**

**Oh Ratigan**

**Oh Ratigan**

**The world's greatest criminal mind!**

He rested by a gold harp and started to play "Thank you, Thank you. But it hasn't all been champagne and caviar. I've had my share of adversity, thanks to that miserable excuse of a toy Tom the Nutcracker" and his thugs began to boo and his at the mentioning of his name. "For years, that insufferable pipsqueak has interfered with my plans. I haven't had a moment's peace of mind." He pouted as the thugs began to pity him. "But, all that's in the past! This time, nothing, not even TOM, can stand in my way! All will bow before me!" the boys started to sing when the champagne was poured, in the back was Bartholomew, a mouse who obviously had too much to drink was beginning to dive in the champagne fountain.

**OH Ratigan**

**Oh Ratigan **

**You're tops and that's that **

**To Ratigan **

**To Ratigan **

As they sipped the drinks Bartholomew spat out:

**To Ratigan the world's greatest rat!**

Ratigan spat out all of his champagne and dropped his glass, shattering on the floor while all of the thugs stood wide eyed with their mouths wide open.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Ratigan turned around fast to face the small mouse in the fountain

As Ratigan "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" he paced to the mouse as Charles, Arthur, and Bill decided to defend him Charles started "Oh he didn't mean it professor.." Bill chimed in I-it was just a slip of the tongue." He was interrupted by Ratigan snatching Bartholomew by the collar and screaming "I AM NOT A RAT!"

Arthur soothed him " 'Course you're not. You're a mouse!"

Charles took the cigar out of his mouth "Yeah, Yeah that's right! A Mouse!"

"Yeah, a big mouse!" Bill shouted

"SILENCE" Ratigan said as he tossed Bartholomew out of the barrel, allowing the little mouse to roll around on the floor dazed and drunk.

Ratigan calmed down and stood in the doorway of the lair "Oh my dear Bartholomew, I'm afraid that you've gone and upset me." he took out the little golden bell used as a threat from earlier "you know what happens when someone upsets me" his voice got lower and lower as his lip twitched. He rang the bell twice as the three thugs held each other close as they heard a thumping on the ground, coming towards them was a gigantic fat blonde furred cat with a blue bow on its head, while this was happening Ratigan decided to light a cigarette looking unamused at the sight that was going to happen. Bartholomew was oblivious to what was going on, and he started to sing while keeping his body up:

**Oh, Ratigan**

**Oh, Ratigan**

**You're the tops and that's that**

Bartholomew hiccupped as he exclaimed **"Oh dear"**

**To Ratigan**

**To Ratigan**

**To Ratigan, the world's greatest – **but it was too late, he was gone like a snap of the fingers, and all that was heard was the soft meow of the cat. Ratigan smiled as he nuzzled next to the cat "Oh, Felicia, my precious, my baby. Did Daddy's little honey bun enjoy her tasty treat?" then Felicia burped as his face of pride turned into one of disgust. He slowly went through the door "I trust there will be no further interruptions? And now, as you were singing?" he turned his back away from his awe struck group when he pulled up the golden bell from his pocket. His thugs started to sing for their lives:

**Even louder**

**We'll shout it!**

**No one can doubt what we know you can do**

**You're more evil than even you**

**Oh, Ratigan**

**Oh, Ratigan**

**You're one of a kind**

**To Ratigan**

**To Ratigan**

**The world's greatest criminal mind!**

Back in the forest Polly, Rose, Andrews, and Tom were walking through the last of the brush when they finally reached pavement. Tom smiled "We're finally here!" and with that they started to run, He grabbed Rose's hand and they both started to run toward the city, Polly looked at Andrews and said "I don't know what that boy has gotten himself into.." she twirled her golden hair as Andrews answered "I am going to have to be the one to end this, before he ends up breaking the poor girls heart."

"For now lets just enjoy this shall we?" she pulled out her hand as Andrews held it and he escourted her to the town. Up ahead Rose and Tom laughed as they were running and finally stopped at the entrance to the city when all the toys and mice started to wave and welcome them.

**Citizens:** **One short day in the Toyland City**

Rose whispered"this isn't a dream"

**Citizens: One short day in the Toyland City**

And with that all the citizens started to rush towards them and greet them with smiles

**Citizens: one short day in the Toyland City**

**One short day, Full of so much to do!**

**Ev'ry way that you look in the city **

**There's something exquisite **

**You'll want to visit before the day's through!**

Polly grabbed Rose's hand and led her through the town while Andrews and Tom tried to keep up

**Rose: There are buildings tall as a siquoa trees **

**Polly: Dress Salons!**

**Andrews: Libraries!**

**Rose: Palaces!**

**Tom: Museums! A hundred strong!**

**Rose and Tom: There are wonders like I've never seen**

**Rose: Its all grand!**

**Polly: So much to be seen!**

**Rose: And I think I found the place where I belong! I want to live in this Hoi polloi!**

**Tom: So well be back for good someday **

**Andrews: To make my life and make my way **

**Polly and Rose: But for today we'll wander and enjoy!**

**ALL: one short day **

**In the Toyland city**

**One Short day **

**To have a lifetime of fun**

**One short day **

Rose sang as she looked at everyone**: And we're warning the city, **

**Now that we're in here you'll know we've been here **

**Before we are done!**

Polly looked up and down at Rose until she admitted "oh Rose come along we have to get you out of those pajamas, no offense hon' but you look like trailer trash."

Rose said sarcastically "Wow thanks so much I needed the confidence boos-" her sentence wasn't finished when she grabbed her hand and dragged her into the nearest dress shop. Tom looked down and decided it was his time to change too and him and Andrews walked into a male clothing store. While they are singing, Polly is handing dresses to Rose through a dressing room curtain, while all the other dolls are helping Rose get ready.

**Dolls: One short day **

**In the Toyland City**

**One short day **

**To have a lifetime of fun!**

**What a way to be seeing the city!**

When they walked out, rose was wearing a powder blue off the shoulder dress that poofed out on the knee length skirt showing her little white shoes. Her unruly brown hair was put into an elegant bun with small white flowers securing it in place while her bangs rested right above her brows. Her gold necklace went around her neck and she confidently walked out of the door. Tom was dressed in a white long sleeve shirt with a black vest and black pants with brown knee high boots. They walked out as he was led a different way than Rose, led by a jack in the box and a teddy bear while Rose was led a different way by Polly and the other dolls.

**Citizens: where so many roam to**

**We call it home, too**

**And then just like that we can say**.

Both of them were finally turned around to see each other, Rose smiled kindly and curtsied while Tom stared at her as his heart skipped a beat. He saw that she had become even more beautiful than when she got here, he was nudged by Polly that knocked him out of his trance as he walked up to her and bowed like a gentlemen. This interaction upset Andrews who was about to break it up when he was held back by Polly.

**Rose and Tom: we're just two friends**

**Tom: two good friends**

Rose held his hand after an awkward silence: **Two Best Friends..**

**Citizens: sharing one wonderful **

**One short..**

Andrews: I have to end this..

**Citizens: DAY! **

**So that's the end of that.. Both of these songs had to be changed in order to make sense. "One short Day" is from **_**Wicked **_** which I do not own, and **_**worlds greatest criminal mind**_** which I do not own. Poor Rose, she's gonna go through a lot of crap later. All the citizens in the town are a mixture of toys and mice and yes I did say Rose's dress "POOFED" out. I couldn't figure out something else to say.. whoops :D**

**Review please?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

All the toys and mice were excited to greet their new guest in the town. One pudgy short mouse with silver fur pushed her way through the crowd "Excuse me, Coming through" when she couldn't find her way "I SAID EXCUSE ME!" pushing everyone aside to reveal what she was wearing. A teal sleeveless dress that stopped at her small ankles, and a teal bow in the side of her head. She saw Andrews and squealed "Andrews darling! How are you?! I haven't seen you in months!" Andrews smiled and greeted her "Zelda you look lovely as ever!" Allowing her to blush he pushed her aside and whispered "So how has it been.. You know?"

Zelda looked around so no one would hear and frowned "Well he robbed the bank right after you left.. but since that he hasn't really been out at all." Andrews picked up her head with his paw "Thank you for everything Zelda, our lives are going to get better I promise you." And he turned his head to Rose, Zelda followed his eyes to the girl and her mouth opened wide, but hid it with her paw "Is it really her? After 18 years." Andrews nodded at her shocked expression while Zelda ran to her.

Zelda hugged the girl without even introducing herself. Rose looked around awkwardly and smiled "Wow this town is really friendly aren't they?" Zelda giggled as she introduced herself "My dear, I'm sorry for the sudden burst of affection, my name is Zelda." Rose smiled "I'm Rosalina, but I'm used to Rose. Any name is fine!" Zelda took her hand and introduced her to more and more toys and mice. Andrews saw this as his opportunity to talk to Tom.

Tom rushed to Andrews "Wow everyone in town loves her don't they" he watched her interact with everyone especially the little mice children. There was this look in his eyes that made him grin bigger while he was looking at her which made Andrews shake his head in disapproval.

"Tom, are you aware you are on a **mission** right now."

"Andrews I think I know what I'm doing.." Tom said sarcastically

Andrews burned back while looking at him "Oh really? Yes it does seem that you are very **committed **to your work." As his head turned to Rose

Tom was insulted "HEY we're just friends, you heard her. There is now way this is getting somewhere."

Andrews didn't believe a single word coming from the boys mouth "..Good to hear, but I need you to end whatever is going on here NOW."

Tom nodded "You're right, sorry. I'll stop."

Andrews walked away "See that you do."

Rose was surrounded by three little mice children who were bugging her with questions. One dark brown mouse boy had a blue shirt and navy blue pants on. The other was a little white mouse with bright blue eyes and a little purple dress , wearing a lavender bow in the center her head. The last was a little smaller than the other two, she was a red furred mouse with icy blue eyes. She had on overalls and a pink bow on the side of her head. Their voices started to overlap as they were surrounding her with questions about the human world.

The boy started "How big are humans compared to me?"

"How big is cheese there?" the blue eyed girl said

Rose started to laugh as she felt a tug at her blue dress. The red furred mouse whispered in her ear. "Are you in love with anyone?" Rose's eyes started to go wide as she interrupted between the children.

"WOW so many questions, I feel ambushed by the paparazzi!" she giggled softly "Okay okay, I'll start at the beginning" she crouched down do she could reach them at eye level. She pointed to the boy "Humans are probably larger than life compared to you." She looked at the blue eyed girl "Cheese is normal sized like it is here." She pointed at the last little pink bowed mouse "And no I'm not in love with anyone." With that last reply Zelda jumped in "My my MY, what inquisitive little minds we have here!" Rose looked at the children lovingly, got back up and turned to Zelda.

"Such hyper children! Their parents must be out of breath where are they?"

Zelda frowned as she whispered "oh they're orphans.. they were given up when they were just babies. And there was no record or any clue as to who they may be..I've been taking care of them like they were my own."

Rose started to tear up and looked away to avoid being noticed "I know how they feel.. they never found my parents when I was given up.." she tossed the tears aside and smiled at the kids

"Now I have a question for you three! What are your names?"

The blue eyed mouse started "My name is Sasha!"

Then the boy "I'm Bernard, but you can call me Bernie."

Last was the little girl mouse "I'm Daria! Nice to meet you!"

Rose curtsied before the three "And I'm Rosalina, or Rose whichever one you want." she looked around until her eyes glanced on Tom, who looked more serious than he ever was on the journey. She walked over to him curiously and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey are you ok?" he replied sharply and moved swiftly away from her "Fine."

Rose looked confused as he walked away "Do you want to talk about anything? I'm here if you want to talk-"

"I SAID IM FINE!" he snapped as he walked at a faster pace from her.

Rose looked around embarrassed and enraged "Hey you don't have to get mad at me for **your **problems."

"Well if someone took things a little more seriously, we would have gotten you back to your normal size faster now wouldn't we?" he turned back at the girl and replied snarky.

Rose started to turn pink "Well you couldn't even handle beating down three thugs.. Andrews had to save your butt!"

Tom turned around and grinned in front of her "Well at least I didn't cower behind a Christmas tree."

"At least I don't run away from my problems, Ratigan was going to kill you so you ran away like a small child. Hypocrite? I think so.."

"The sooner we get you back to that orphanage the better.." and with that Tom stormed off in the opposite direction.

Rose replied with tears in her eyes "For once we've reached a common ground.." and she stomped off, to where the city met with the forest. She sat on a broken tree trunk and cried, and didn't know she was being watched by Fidget in the bushes. He was about to grab the girl when the three orphans came running to her side, so he jumped back and waited impatiently. Daria was the first one to speak "Rosalina, what happened?" Rose held back tears as she looked into her curious blue eyes. "He just got me upset that's all.. I didn't even know what happened!" Sasha sat next to her and held her hand "Zelda says when a boy picks on you he likes you.. maybe he has a crush on you!" Rose started to rub away the tears and laugh "Sasha, I don't think that was him showing affection.."

Bernard stood in front of the girl "Well when I pick on Sasha, I mean it..i don't like her. She has cooties.."

Sasha gasped as both of them went back and forth "Does not"

"Does too"

"Does NOT"

"Does TOO"

They were about to fight when Rose stepped in "Now don't you two start fighting." She watched what she was doing and let out a heavy sigh "Well the only way were gonna see eye to eye is to apologize.. Common guys lets go back." Rose pushed the three toward the city when she heard soft sobbing in the bushes. "Do you hear that? It sounds like crying.." she walked her way to the bush, holding out her hand and softly comforting whatever was in there "its ok.. You don't need to be afraid.." when she pulled back the branches Fidget jumped out and forcefully grabbed Rose's hand forcing her to shriek. She saw his sharp teeth smile and Red eyes look directly into her frightful hazel eyes.

"RUN!, Get out of here!" she warned the three kids as they ran back into town. "We have to tell Tom!" Bernard shouted as he ran out of breath.

Back in the forest Rose put on quite a fight, while fidget was trying to tie her hands with rope. "LET GO OF ME!" Fidget smiled wickedly and let go "Okay toots whatever you say" and let her stumble forcefully onto a tree branch, knocking her out. During the fight her necklace was ripped off, and Fidget didn't even bother to pick it up. Fidget flopped her over his shoulder and went through a secret tunnel in a broken tree. Back to the secret lair..

Tom paced angrily back and forth in front of the abandoned castle "What did I do? It's not like I asked her to get in my business.." Zelda walked up to him and smacked him on the face, ruining his concentration.

"OW what the heck was that for!?"

"I saw what you did to that poor girl.. she was crying when you stomped off like a big bully, you have to apologize." Zelda forcefully grabbed him by the collar

Tom snapped and broke away from her grip "APOLOGIZE to that stubborn little brat? I don't think so she-" he was interrupted when Zelda smacked him again.

"OW! Would you quit doing that?" he begged as he rubbed his red cheek.

"She may be stubborn, but you didn't have to snap at someone who was trying to help."

Tom looked down "I am just trying to protect her, Andrews said to end it so I did."

"Andrews doesn't know about those special kind of relationships." Zelda smirked as she took out a small blue box "I know how much she means to you, so I thought this was the right time." She opened the box to reveal a silver ring holding a soft pink geode that shined in the sunlight.

Tom stood there speechless "My mother's ring? But she said to give it to someone I-"

"Someone you cared about" she interrupted. "Its not gonna hurt to tell her how you feel.. I'll take care of Andrews." She thought for a second "Well hold a party tonight! and I'll find a way to leave you two alone." She smiled as she rubbed Tom's cheek "Your one stubborn kid, but I know your parents would be proud to see how wonderful you are." Tom smiled as he held the box in his hands and walked off running into three figures coming at a fast speed, the kids landed on their bottoms by the force that they crashed into.  
"Whoa, Whoa where's the fire kids?" he jokingly tousled Bernard's head and smiled "Have you guys seen Rosalina? I need to tell her something." The three finally caught their breath when Daria answered "Rosalina's gone!"

Tom's Brown eyes opened wide "Gone?! Where is she?"

"A big ugly bat took her away!" shot up Bernard.

"..Fidget.." Tom's eyes narrowed and his hands turned into fists "Take me where she was taken, we have no time to lose!" and off they ran to the forest. Tom's thoughts began to race as he thought the worst for Rose _**What does he want with her?**_

**WHEW! Another chapter done! ** **Zelda really knows how to handle nonsense doesn't she? Next chapter we get a song from Rose! YAYYYY! But she finally gets to meet Ratigan… Uh Oh. Again I don't own Ratigan or Fidget or any of his thugs, I just named them. I own everyone else! **

**REVIEW PLEASE?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Fidget laid the girl down on the cold floor, and quickly left as he locked the door to the barrel. He faced Charles, Arthur, and Bill who looked curiously at the locked door. Fidget hopped down the stairs of the prison and faced the boys with a wicked smile, "I got her! It was a struggle but I got her!" he giggled as he limped to the entrance of Ratigan's lair. Bill motioned to the boys to look into the barrel, they saw the girl starting to stir in her sleep, and Charles walked down with a confused look on his face.

"Should we feel in a way Bad?" Charles sat on the last step of the stairs.

Bill shot up "Bad? Why would we feel bad for someone who tried to kill us.."

"Yeah that brat had it comin, now she's gonna live happily with the boss!" Arthur nudged Charles, who smiled back at him. He didn't think he would ever be against what Ratigan had in mind, but for once a part of him felt uneasy. To force a girl into a life she obviously didn't want sounded ridiculous, but he shook away the thoughts of betrayal as they saw Fidget coming towards them.

"Boss said to bring the girl in here.." Fidget said as he threw Arthur the keys.

ROSE'S P.O.V

I started to wake up when I rubbed a sore spot on my head. I looked around, and my eyes started to really open. I was in a huge barrel with a small door in front of me. There was a cot in the corner, with a worn blanket. I rubbed my temples, I had a small rip in my new blue dress, _God, Polly is gonna kill me _ I got up and looked in a cracked mirror in the corner, my necklace was missing, I started to panic and looked all around me with no avail. I didn't have time to look anymore, because I heard the jingling of keys opening the wooden door.

It was the same three I saw when I was shrunken down. The lizard opened the door and entered first "Ello miss, good to see you're up and about." Next was a chubby mouse with a cigar who saw me scowl "Oh I think she remembers us boys, don't you dear?" I answered with a sarcastic tone "Fondly." The lizard grabbed my arm followed by a mouse that answered to Charles. He looked at me with a form of sympathy which I ignored and looked at the ground. "what are you doing? Let go of me, where are you taking me?"

The boys dragged me into a barrel with a pink glow coming out the entrance, I saw a pile of gold and jewels in one corner and a white marble champagne fountain in the other. I saw other thugs smiling at me like they knew something I didn't. I felt an uneasy feeling in my stomach when Charles whispered something in my ear "Just some advice, whatever you do don't ever call the boss a RAT"

"what why wouldn't I call him a ra-" but I was shushed by him when I saw which way he was looking. I saw a giant well..RAT striding towards me.. He was well dressed with a black suit, a red and purple cravat, and a black cape with red satin on the inside. He smiled wickedly as he snapped his fingers "Now boys we shouldn't treat her like a prisoner, she's our guest!" and with that they let me go. I attempted to straighten out my dress as he grabbed my hand and kissed it "Ratigan at your service my dear." I blushed and replied which came out as a stutter "T-Th-thank you s-so much." I felt like an idiot as I curtsied in front of him and his grin turned wider "Beautiful and kind, I do believe I am in the presence of a wonderful young woman." His sultry voice gave me goose bumps while he started to question me "what is your name my dear?"

I answered being shy as ever "Rosalina, or Rose.. Whichever name is fine."

"How appropriate for such a beautiful young flower." He smiled as he turned around. Then I remembered what Tom and Andrews said about him. He cheated and lied to thousands of people back in town. This guy was bad news according to everyone in town, and I certainly did not want anything to do with him. I saw his kindness as my way to get out of here "Well it was very nice meeting you" I pulled off a fake yawn as I backed towards the door "it is getting REALLY late and I think my friends will be missing me.." I suddenly felt someone behind me and saw that it was his thugs that laughed and pushed me into his broad chest.

"Nonsense, I think you can stay for a little more… Tell me a little about yourself, what do you like to do?

I answered trying to have him remain his calm nature "I like to draw, act, sing-" before I could finish anything else I was interrupted by Ratigan "You sing?! Oh my you must sing for us now!"

I was in the occasional musical at school, but I was always in the chorus. Singing in front of anyone made me more nervous than ever, and I wasn't planning on singing for a giant _rat _and his friends. I thought of a way to get out of it "But I can't! There's no music of what I might want to sing" he answered back with a smile "Nonsense!" he clapped his hands twice and in strolled a giant black grand piano _Crap _I thought to myself while Charles the mouse sat at the ivory keys. Ratigan stood by Charles and tapped him on the shoulder "Charles here can play accompaniment to almost every song, Cant you Charles?" and the little mouse nodded "Anything you want to sing I can play" Ratigan pushed me to the piano as I stood there in front of all his thugs surrounding the instrument.

_How are you gonna get yourself out of this one Rose? _A list of all the songs I know by heart came through my head, until one came to mind. One year I saw the _Fantasticks _at my school and heard one song that the lead girl sang. I memorized it hoping that one day I would sing it, but never got to until now I guess. My eyes glanced back and looked at Charles with fear in my eyes "Okay I got one" I dreaded as the rest of his thugs began to applaud. I had butterflies in my stomach as I started to sing:

**I'd like to swim in a clear blue stream**

**Where the water is icy cold **

**Then go to town in a golden gown **

**And Have my fortune told**

Charles started to play the exact notes that I was listening to in my head, and he smiled at me assuring me it was going to be ok.

**Just once!**

**Just once**

**Just once before I'm old**

**Id like to be not evil **

**But a little worldly wise **

**To be the kind of girl designed **

**To be kissed upon the eyes**

I spun around the piano which made my skirt twirl with me. I noticed that all the thugs started to sigh on the verge of falling asleep, and I noticed Ratigan sighing with them. The music sped up when I started to twirl back to the front:

**I'd like to dance till two o' clock **

**Or maybe dance till dawn**

**Or if the band could stand it**

**Just go on and on and on!**

**Just once**

**Just once**

**Before the chance is gone**

**I'd like to spend a week or two**

**And never do a chore **

**To wear my hair unfastened **

**So it billows to the floor**

I went up to the fountain and sat there, eyes still watching me as I took out the one pin securing my brown hair in place, the whole bun fell apart while the little white flowers dropped to the floor. I raised my head back up and finished the song.

**To do the things I dreamed about**

**But never done before!**

**Perhaps I'm bad, or wild, or mad**

**With lots of grief in store**

**But I want much more than keeping house **

**Much more**

**Much more **

I saw Ratigan staring at me the whole time with his yellow eyes opened wide. _The sooner I finish this song, the sooner I get out of here_ and I finished the last verse

**Much more!**

I was surrounded by applause "Brava! Brava! How marvelous!"Ratigan exclaimed. I curtsied as I decided to walk towards the door but was stopped by some of his goons blocking the door. The rest of his goons stood with a glass of champagne including Ratigan, who had another glass for me oblivious I was underage.

"Now I have an announcement everyone!" the Rat raised his voice through the crowd "I have finally found after years of searching… A queen to finally rule by my side!" Ratigan turned to me and the crowd cheered. My heart started to beat faster and faster as I muttered through my teeth "I really don't like the sound of this" They started to drink the champagne when I finally stood up and raised my voice "Wait." Ratigan spat out his drink as he faced me with a shocked expression "What's wrong my dear?"

"I'm _not_ getting married..well I am but not anytime soon, I barely know you.. I'm not fit to be a queen anyway." I said as I backed away from him, and I looked around at his thugs, who stood there with their mouths open, like I was the first person to stand up to him. He looked around embarrassed but remained a calm demeanor as he adjusted his cravat. "I'm afraid my dear you don't have much of a choice.." I started to become scared as he walked towards me grabbing my hand, and I quickly pulled it away. "This isn't right, you can't force me to marry you."

He started to grin bigger as his fingers snapped "I think I can." Bill and Arthur grabbed me by the arms hurting me as I attempted to break free "LET ME GO! You can't do this! I won't marry you!" Ratigan stroked my face as he looked around at his thugs "It seems my little bride is getting cold feet." He started to laugh while his thugs chimed in. "She needs some time alone back in her cell, and be gentle with her boys, I don't think we want her to walk down the aisle with a cast now do we?" and with a swish of his hand his thugs dragged me back to my cell and pushed me in. I heard a click of the lock on the door as I leaned against it and started to cry.

I missed Maggie and Jessica, the three orphans in town, Andrews, Polly, Zelda, and Tom. I wanted to be strong, but I had finally given up hope. _I'm engaged to a Rat.. a big ugly Rat._ I repeated in my mind as I started to bring my head to my hands. My thoughts were cut off when I heard something or someone in the shadows. I saw a rusty nail on the floor and picked it up like a baseball bat "who's there? Come and get it? I have a erm.. nail! and I am NOT afraid to use it!"

A soft voice was heard "I don't want to hurt you." I still stood tall "Well come on out, into the light so I can see you!" and in the light of the cell, I saw something soft and white, until I recognized what it was. It was a Christmas ornament, a white dove of peace with a green wreath that wrapped around the neck. It had a golden hook connected to its back, and a matching gold painted beak, and the bird was standing on two fragile little bird legs. I never saw something so peaceful in my entire life, and I stood there speechless still holding the nail. I dropped it and held out my hand "I'm Rosalina, you can call me Rose." The bird held out its wing for me to grab "I'm Joy! Nice to meet you Rose." I looked around "it seems this is the worst kind of place to meet someone huh?" I examined the bird closely recognizing something about it "Did you come from an orphanage in the Human world?" the bird looked shocked as she replied fast "NO WAY, Rose? Is that you? I haven't seen you in ages." I was shocked "I haven't seen you since last Christmas, I hang you on the tree every year!" the bird looked down sad, then pointed her attention to the door "Well I was supposed to be on the tree when I was taken by Ratigan's thugs before the ornaments were taken out, and I have no idea why."

I heard talking coming from behind the door and stood up to the window with bars on it, it was Ratigan talking to Bill the lizard "What is on the menu for the wedding reception?" I saw Bill reply with a sick grin "Roasted dove served with the finest champagne sir! Only the best for the lovely couple." I stood there shocked and looked back at Joy, her look of curiosity turned into a face of fear. "w-what plan does he have for you?!" as if it was a contest. I looked down sad and replied "He wants me to marry him.."

She looked up shocked "That is a fate worse than death! We have to get out of here!" I glanced all around at the room we were confined in until the gleam from the gold hook on the birds back came to mind.

"I think I have an idea."

**I DON'T OWN THE FANTASTICKS I DON'T OWN RATIGAN OR HIS THUGS. Rose is a very firey young woman isn't she..and Ratigan is one stubborn Ra- mouse.. he's a mouse.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

**:D**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tom and the children searched around the area not finding a single clue. Daria crouched down underneath a broken branch, and saw something glowing in the grass. She picked it up and saw that it was a gold hear necklace, she gasped as she backed out of the broken branches and ran to Tom "What is that sweetie." She held it in her palm when his eyes opened wide and he held it in her hands, he touched the chain and noticed it was broken on the bail "She put on some fight if her necklace got ripped off." They heard a rustling coming behind them and Tom motioned them to hide. As they were watching from the bushes, they saw Fidget limping with a huge white bag bigger than him. He started to struggle when he opened a secret passage in an old tree. 

"We have to follow him." Bernard started to run to the entrance when his shirt was pulled back by Tom.

"No way, this is way too dangerous for you guys." Tom watched Bernard walk to a stump, sit down, and pout. Tom faced the three when he stood up "I know how you guys want to help me and be brave, but I can't let my stupidity get you guys in trouble…it already has with Rose." Sasha stepped up and held his hand.

"Bring back Rosalina!"

Bernard chanted "Yeah and kick that ugly bats butt!"

He smiled and went through the entrance, the children watched until he disappeared into the darkness.

Back in the cell Rose and Joy had a way to get out, Rose fashioned a lock pick out of the gold ornament hook on Joy's back. Rose struggled against the old wooden door "a little twist here and.." she began to think silently when Joy ruined the silence "Um how do you know how to pick a lock anyway?"

She flipped her brown hair out of her face "Maggie always locked the pantry when she would go out to get groceries.. let's just say when she would make dinner twenty other orphans and me would always be full of cookies." She smiled as she twisted the wire one last time, and at long last she heard a click from the rusted lock.

Both of them hugged each other while they're squeals of excitement had to be covered by their hands. They heard Ratigan greet one of his thugs. "Ah fidget your back! I knew I could rely on you! And you didn't forget anything?"

"No worries boss I took care of everything on the list!" Fidget smiled while he expected praise from his boss. While they were talking, the girls saw it as a moment to escape, Rose opened the door as quiet if she could and motioned for Joy to come out behind her. They both crept down the stairs to the cell and headed to the tunnel back to the forest. They were almost at the exit when they saw Fidget finally acknowledge them, Rose felt her stomach drop when he stuttered "Um b-boss?" he pointed as Ratigan finally turned around, his voice echoed through the lair.

"YOU IDIOTS GET UP SHE'S ESCAPING!" he woke up his entire group of guards and thugs when they stormed out of the barrel, heading to the two escapees.

"Get on my back!" Joy yelled

Rose yelled back "But you'll break! You're porcelain right?"

"I'm fiberglass get on my back NOW!" demanded the ornament. Rose looked shocked but had to act fast, she jumped on the bird as Joy ran to the secret tunnel. They were starting to be hopeful when something grabbed on to Rose pulling her to the ground, she screamed when Joy turned around to see that Fidget had a firm grip on Rose's ankle.  
"Let go of me!" Rose pulled her other leg out and kicked the little bat away, Rose got back on Joy leaving him in the shadows. They sped up again until they ran into another object, all of them toppled over and saw what or who they ran into.

"Tom?!" Rose screamed.

Tom rubbed his head and looked up "Rose?!"

Joy looked distressed at Rose because of the stranger who knew her name "Rose?!"

Rose looked behind her to see Joy confused "Joy?" she said concerned realizing she is fine. She nodded in approval of the little bird when Tom helped her up.

"Tom what are you doing here?"

Tom looked at both of them while giving an innocent grin "I was trying to rescue you.."

She remembered the argument between them "I didn't need any help being rescued, you can clearly see I'm fine" she walked away from him and stumbled over to the cold floor. Tom picked her up in his arms and held her close "Rose, Rose are you ok?"

Joy interfered "Fidget must have grabbed her ankle too hard.." she heard voices coming from the back of her, Rose finally spoke up "They're coming, we have to keep going! Tom meet Joy, Joy meet Tom, Let's go!" Tom got on the bird while still carrying Rose in his arms. Joy ran with the two people on her back, as they continued through the tunnels. When they finally saw sunshine coming from one tunnel, Joy started to run as fast as her fiberglass legs can take her. Fidget and the rest of them caught up with the group.

Fidget almost grabbed on to Joy's leg when they finally made it out of the passage, and headed straight to town, not daring to look back at all. He stopped the rest of the thugs as they watched them go.

"Why aren't we goin after 'em?!" Charles barked at Fidget who blocked his mouth with his wing

Fidget thought for a moment and moved his wing from Charles mouth "Well their planning a big party tonight!.. Maybe the boss can figure out something.."

"I don't think Ratigan's gonna like that **He **is with his bride..I mean did you see the way Tom was lookin at her? I don't think they're friends.." Bill started to shake as Fidget motioned them back to the lair.

Zelda fixed the satin teal bow on her head as she looked around for Tom and the others, she saw Andrews coming towards her. "Andrews have you seen-"

"I was going to ask you the same question, No, I haven't seen them anywhere all afternoon, the sun is starting to come down, it's dangerous at night outside of town.."

Zelda smiled "Oh come now I'm sure they're fine, you're starting to sound like a parent!" she giggled as she looked out into the distance at a figure coming closer and closer "hey.. what's that out there? It looks like it's coming closer.."

Andrews started to peer out with her "it looks like.." His eyes grew wide "Tom! and he's carrying Rose!" the group comes closer and stops in front of them, his eyes instantly went to Rose, who looked like she was in pain.

"What happened to her?" Andrews demanded.

Tom gently carried Rose off of the bird "She was kidnapped by Ratigan.."

"Ratigan?!" Zelda and Andrews gasped and spoke at the same time.

Zelda spoke up "What does that overgrown mouse want with her?!"

Rose finally spoke up while she was still in Tom's arms "He **was **going to force me to marry him..

Zelda and the others exclaimed "EW!"

"Um yeah! He wanted and I quote _"A queen to rule by his side" _I said no and he locked me up, that's where I met my new friend Joy!" she pointed to the bird who smiled and waved "Nice to meet you!"

Rose smiled at her then continued "We found a way out until Fidget grabbed my ankle and sprained it…" she muttered "Stupid Bat."

Tom interrupted "and then they found me.."

Rose shot up in his arms "And we escaped before they caught us! Talk about epic!"

Andrews eyes grew wide along with their excitement "WOW.. you had some day today, but why would Ratigan want to find a queen?" he thought for a second as the light bulb lit above his head as Tom looked at him with the same idea "Of course! The only way he would legally be king is if he had a queen! Cancel the ball tonight, we need to keep you safe" he looked at Rose as she began to get excitable.

"You guys are having a party tonight? Don't cancel it because of me! I can defend myself, If I was able to escape him once I can do it again.." she noticed that Tom was still holding her and she looked at him, then back at Andrews "Andrews, I'm a strong girl, I've spent 18 years fending for myself, but I guarantee that I won't be alone can't we have a little fun.. just tonight?" She looked at all her friends as Andrews believed she had protection.

"Okay the party is back on.." he succumbed to the childish pouts of his new friends and smiled. They walked a while until they reached Zelda's house. Tom stopped in front still carrying Rose in his arms, he gazed at her while the sunset was setting the mood.

Rose looked around "Um..Tom.."

"Yeah Rose? What do you need?" he said protectively

"You can put me down now, I can make it up the steps.."

He looked around bashfully and blushed as he set her down "oh he-he right, there you go."

"See you at the party tonight?.." she limped to the door that Zelda kept open.

"yeah you will, it will be groovy?" realizing what he said he finished the sentence with a thumbs up. _Groovy? What the heck is wrong with me.._

She looked back at the door and closed it smiling all the way to the couch. Zelda propped up her leg on pillows and rested an ice pack on it. Zelda looked at her ripped and torn dress and shook her head "Do you have any clue what your gonna wear tonight?"

She looked at her ripped dress then back at Zelda sarcastically "I'm thinkin I look pretty good in this." Zelda smirked and walked to her closet next to the stairs, bringing out a large gold box tattered at the edges. She opended it and dug through the white tissue paper "Ah here we are! I haven't worn this since.." she paused and looked at Rose who sat up slightly "worn it since when?"

Zelda hesitated "..the day the King and Queen hid the princess.."

"oh I'm sorry I asked..i didn't mean to pry.." Rose looked away embarrassed "is there anyway she might come back?.." Zelda started to grin "just as long as there is still hope and strength in this town, she may return any time now!" she looked back at the box "I really think your gonna like this dress.."

The boys returned to the lair, knowing how mad the boss was going to be. Fidget entered first, and had to duck from an incoming wine glass. "I WANT HER BACK NOW! WHERE IS SHE!?"

Fidget started to stammer "sh-she's in the town now..when we were chasing them we saw.." he gulped while finishing "Tom with them and so-"

"What?! Tom knows where the lair is? Why you gibbering little-" he clutched his chest as if he was going to have a heart attack, and his face turned as red as the devil himself until he calmed down and chuckled to himself. He lowered down to the height of Fidget "Oh my dear Fidget, you have been hanging upside down for too long!" he picked him up like a small child and led him out to the side of the barrel.

"Y-You mean you're not mad? I'm so glad you're taking this all well.." Fidget chuckled as he let his boss carry him.

The other boys looked around until they heard the small tinkle of a bell and the blood curdling shriek of Fidget and scattered as fast as they could. Behind the barrel, Fidget was being eaten by the fat cat "Not me, you idiot. No, stop you stupid fur ball! Open up! Open up! Ai, ai, ai! Oh, ow! You're hurting my wings!"

Ratigan thought of a way out of this turning to a large wine bottle and rubbing his temples. "How dare that idiot Tom poke his nose into my wonderful scheme and foul up everything!"

Fidget struggled against the force of Felicia trying to stuff him back in her mouth "Let me out! Let me out! HELP! " and she popped him back in.

Ratigan looked at his reflection in the bottle "Oh I can just see that insufferable grin on his smug face." hitting himself against the glass three times and winces in pain. He gets a wicked idea and starts to smile "Yes..yes, I can just see it." He starts to chuckle when he waves his hand "Felicia release him."

"I'm too young to die!" Fidget's muffled plea's was interrupted by Felicia spitting the mangled bat out. Ratigan held him up by his cheeks "Fidget you delightful little maniac. You've presented me with a singular opportunity." He dropped Fidget and pouted slightly "Poor Tom.. Oh he's in for a little surprise."

Fidget dusted himself off "what are we going to do with the girl?" curious about how the plan had to involve her.

"Oh we will get her back, and even a little leverage if she wants to change her mind.." he pranced to the entrance of the barrel "Bill get me my coat and hat!" he demanded "Arthur get me some cologne." Arthur rushed with a little bottle that Ratigan sprayed himself twice with. Charles stood shyly "Boss do you want us to get the girl?" Ratigan smiled as he shook his head and fixed the hat on his head "When you want something Charles, you have to get it yourself, but I think I do need some assistance. "Charles grinned along with him while Arthur pushed a rope into his hands and nodded. _This doesn't seem right _he thought to himself and followed the rest of the thugs and Ratigan back to town.

**I don't know about Charles.. Well I added some lines from the movie because they were really clever lines that tied in the relationship between Ratigan and Tom. Next chapter we get another song! Again I don't own Ratigan or Fidget. **

**REVIEW PLEASE :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The whole town lit with lanterns and large candles, balloons and piles of food surrounded an entire block of houses and stores. Dolls, teddy bears, other toys and mice surrounded the middle of the square while the music from the orchestra was playing loud and fast. Everyone was sitting, laughing and talking, even Sasha, Bernard, and Daria were dressed up, sneaking cupcakes from behind the table. Tom was pacing back and forth nervously in front of the abandoned castle. He was wearing a dark navy blue suit and a skinny black tie. He shined his black shoes with his hand, and plopped on the steps. He took the small box out of his pocket and looked at the ring_. Just tell her.. Its not gonna hurt anything. _He was interrupted by a cough and looked up, it was Andrews who looked at him with a sympathetic grin. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a shiny black bowtie, and a carnation in his lapel. "You really do care for her don't you.." and Tom answered back "More than anything.. I have never felt this way about anyone before.. she's kind, smart, friendly, lovable, Beautiful-."

"You have to tell her, EVERYTHING." Andrews looked at him with a serious face, and didn't know someone was behind them.

"Tell me what.." the boys turned around and stood there speechless. Zelda came behind her and gave a successful smirk.

Rose was smiling as she came into the light of the lanterns. She was wearing a beautiful dress with a sparkling strapless white bodice. The skirt went from low to high, the top layers were white Tulle, which faded into a soft rose pink. The underskirts of the dress were pink, while satin lined the edges. Her brown hair was down, but brushed back and pinned on the sides while her bangs were brushed out of the way. She had a soft glitter white eye shadow and soft pink lipstick to match. Almost everyone dancing stopped to look at her in awe, until Polly pushed her way through the crowd. Tom was going to speak up when Polly jumped between them

"Oh my you look so precious! You look sweeter than a freshly baked Christmas cookie!" Rose stood there and smiled kindly "Thank you so much, but this was all thanks to Zelda" she smiled at the silver mouse and hugged her gently "Thank you so much, for everything" as they were having a moment Sasha, Bernie and Daria ran up to the group, while Daria jumped into Rose's arms. "Rosalina you look pretty!"

Sasha gasped "You look just like a princess!" making Rose laugh

"Well thank you so much for all the compliments!" she set Daria down who grabbed Rose's hand. She started to hop up and down "Let me show you something!" she started to pull when Rose gave in "Okay Okay I'm coming" they ran to the center of the square in front of a large mosaic mural. It was about eleven feet high, and missing some colored tile in some places. The mosaic was a man and woman holding a baby, the woman had bright hazel eyes, and the man had a brown beard and thick brown hair, the baby was a mixture of the two parents, Rose looked at the mural closely and squinted her eyes, there was something about the group that reminded her of well.. herself. "It's the royal family isn't it?" she questioned the little ones, until Bernard answered.

"Yeah, Zelda told us the story about the lost princess.. you know you kinda look like the queen.." Daria chimed in "yeah that's weird huh?" Rose knocked out of her trance and looked at the children "yeah pretty weird." She laughed along until she heard a cough coming behind her. She turned around and saw Tom standing awkwardly until he started to chuckle "um can I have this dance?" Rose listened to the beautiful melody and brought out her hand, "yeah of course! I'll apologize in advance if I step on your feet.." they both laughed as they took to the dance floor, the waltz led them around the square as Andrews started to watch the couple from a distance. 

**Andrews: Its one two three, and suddenly **

**I see it at a glance**

**She's Radiant **

**And confident **

**And born to take this chance**

Zelda stood next to him with the same soft smile

**Zelda: I taught her well **

**Andrews: I planned it all.**

**I just forgot Romance!**

**Zelda: Andrews how could we do this?**

Andrews patted her hand

**Andrews: How will we get through this?**

**I never should have let them dance..**

The couple watched them dance, as Tom grabbed her hand and led her into the abandoned castle's garden. Andrews was going to follow them when Zelda had a firm grip on his shoulder "Come on Andrews, let's leave them alone.." she held on to him as he looked around and smiled "I hope he knows what he's doing.." he grabbed Zelda from behind and dipped her "I believe the dance floor is calling our name!"

"Watch your step here, there you go." Tom helped her through a rusted gate, into a beautiful white and red rose garden, there was a broken fountain in the middle of the garden that was no longer working. The atmosphere was beautiful as the stars laid out on the dark sky which made Rose stare in awe. "I've never seen something so beautiful."

Tom looked at Rose "Yeah.. beautiful" he rubbed the back of his neck as he stood up facing her "Listen Rosalina.. I'm sorry we got into that fight.. I didn't mean to let my problems effect how I treat people.. especially you." She stopped staring at the stars and looked at Tom "I'm sorry too, I think sometimes I let my emotions get the best of me.. I can be pretty feisty sometimes." She smiled while he sat down next to her "But that's what everyone likes about you, you don't give up on people.. Even if they don't want it."

She blushed for a minute when she found herself frowning. Tom touched her shoulder and saw her hazel eyes meet his brown ones "what's wrong?"

"In all my years. I knew I was never going to find where really belonged. When I was five I would always ask myself where my parents are at. I still wonder why they would give me up, so I don't really trust anyone right away besides people I knew for a long time. When I came here though, I had a feeling deep down that I could trust all of you, like I've known about this world for my whole life." She started to lightly sob and turned away from him, she felt a warm hand turn her face in his direction.

**Tom: No more talk of darkness**

**Forget these wide-eyed fears**

**I'm here, nothing can harm you**

**My words will warm and calm you**

**Let me be your freedom**

**Let daylight dry your tears**

**I'm here, with you, beside you,**

He held her close

**To guard you and to guide you **

**Rose: Say you'll love me every waking moment**

**Turn my head with talk of summertime**

**Say you need me with you now and always **

**Promise me that all you say is true **

**That's all I ask of you**

**Tom: Let me be your shelter**

**Let me be your light**

**You're safe, no one will find you **

**Your fears are far behind you **

Rose stood up into the moonlight while looking at the stars.

**All I want is freedom **

**A world with no more night**

**And you with you beside me**

**To hold me and to hide me**

Tom grabbed her hands, spinning her around into her arms

**Tom: Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime**

**Let me lead you from your solitude **

**Say you need me with you here, beside you**

**Anywhere you go, let me go too**

**Rose, that's all I ask of you **

**Rose: Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime**

**Say the word and I will follow you **

**BOTH: share each day with me, each night, each morning **

**Rose: Say you love me**

**Tom: you know I do**

They both looked into each others eyes, as their lips were getting closer and closer

**BOTH: Love me, that's all I ask of you.**

**I DON'T OWN PHANTOM OF THE OPERA, THAT SONG WAS JUST TO DAMN APPROPRIATE. SO WAS THE SONG FROM ANASTASIA THE PART WITH THE MURAL IS INSPIRED BY TANGLED, WHEN RAPUNZEL FINDS THE MURAL OF THE LOST PRINCESS.**

**ROSE'S DRESS BASICALLY LOOKS LIKE GLINDA'S DRESS AT THE END OF "OZ THE GREAT AND POWERFUL" **

**REVIEW? :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

They were about to kiss when they Tom remembered the box in his pocket. "erm- this is for you, just a way to always remember me.." he opened the box and put the sparkling pink ring on her ring finger, she gasped and smiled wider "Its so beautiful."

"I've never known anyone like you, and I promise that I will never ever forget you." He held her hand nervously until she finally intertwined his fingers with hers "...We should go back, their probably wondering where we are."

When they went back to the village he scooped her up and spun her around. When she finally reached the ground she noticed all the friends around her Zelda and Andrews stopped dancing and smiled, Joy was giving rides to the little children, looking curiously at her. Rose looked around at her new friends with pride. She turned back to Tom who's hands were still on her waist, he was smiling as he looked into her eyes, she finally closed them and waited for him to rest his lips on hers.

She finally spoke up knowing he was nervous "..I'm waiting.."

A smooth familiar voice made her heart stop "Wait no more.." she opened her eyes she gasped. Standing there was Ratigan, and behind him Tom was tied forcefully in rope with a white handkerchief shoved in his mouth. His thugs were holding him back when he attempted to move. His muffled threats were ignored while the Rat walked to the young woman.

"May I have this dance?" he motioned to the musicians who were forced to play by his thugs threat at knife-point. He grabbed the girl's arms into the waltz position, she began to struggle against him but Ratigan was not letting go at any time. Andrews and Zelda were about to grab her from him, but were held back by a switchblade wielding Fidget.

They continued to dance rather gracefully, but Rose kept struggling against his grip. He spun her out twirling her white and pink dress when she finally set herself free.

"Let him go! " She shouted as she pointed to Tom, Ratigan had a sly smile when he snapped his fingers and his thugs dragged Tom to Ratgan's feet. Tom struggled until Ratigan gently took the handkerchief out of his mouth "Why Tom this isn't like you..stealing another gentlemen's woman, and his fiancée for that matter tsk tsk tsk."

Tom started to match the same grin as Ratigan "I used to believe when a woman ignored a **gentleman's **advances, she wasn't interested. Clearly kidnapping and forced marriage are taking things to the next level isn't it." Ratigan remained his calm and collected facade through the entire insult.

Rose finally stepped in, "I've already told you I'm not marrying YOU! Why would I EVER marry a conceited, rude, cruel, untrustworthy **_Rat_** like you?!" she turned her back when all the thugs, mice and toys watching became silent, while Ratigan still remained a calm demeanor as he faced the girl.

"Conceited? Maybe.. Rude and Cruel? Perhaps at times.. But untrustworthy? I don't think so.. you see? I am the most trustworthy person here." He smiled wickedly as Rose looked confused at her friends.

"..What are you talking about?"

He started to chuckle "You mean they haven't told you? Oh this is wonderful!" he touched her shoulder and led her to the mosaic in the middle of the square. "Tell me my dear, do you see any kind of resemblance? Look closely at the woman and the infant in the corner.." she looked away from Ratigan and back to the mural gazing at the baby then back at the queen "I-I think she looks a little like.. me.. " she snapped out of it "bu-but this is ridiculous I can't be the princess.." she questioned herself "Could I?"

Rose walked over to Andrews "Andrews, you know more about the kingdom than anyone here, am I… the..princess? all I'm asking is for you to Tell me the truth." Her worried look made Andrews look back at Zelda who nodded, back at Tom then to her.

He bowed down and paused "..Yes…Your highness" the rest of the town gasped and bowed down, the whole place started to spin while Rose finally spoke up and brought up Andrews by the collar of his shirt "Who else knew about this?! Tell me! **Now**!" she saw Polly and Zelda raise their hands, and Tom looked away.

"I hired all of them to watch after you when you were growing up, Zelda took after the town when I was gone, and Polly was there since you arrived at the orphanage." he looked at Tom apologetically "Tom and I were supposed to escort you back to the Kingdom when you seemed ready.. which was today." Andrews looked away as Rose let his shirt go.

She walked to Tom, who saw tears in her eyes, "..Tom? Please tell me it's not true..its impossible.." Tom attempted to move his eyes away from her, she kept her soft hands on his face, keeping her hazel eyes on his wandering brown ones

He finally answered with shame "It was my job-" he didn't get to finish when she turned away.

"After all we went through. that's all I was to you.. a _job_.." she pulled her head down in shame.

Tom attempted to embrace her while the thugs held him back with the rope "Yes- I mean n-no! I mean it started like that but then now I-"

Ratigan grinned wickedly when he realized what was going on "OH this is just precious! he's fallen in love with her!" he began to cackle when all his thugs chimed in, even Fidget started rolling on the floor mocking both young people before them. Rose looked at Tom, almost like she knew what he was going to say. Ratigan suddenly came between Rosalina and Tom, grabbing his face like a child, "So sorry old boy, but me and my fiancée must be off.. this wedding isn't going to plan itself." He turned around to his guards "Kill him." and grabbed Rose's hand.

"NO!" she started to struggle when it was too late. Both of them dispersed into a puff of smoke.

"Rosalina!" Tom shouted and saw the thugs smiling around them. Arthur smiled while looking at the rest of the thugs "Well boys the boss gave us a job..I think we should listen to what he says..starting with him." he held up a switchblade to Tom's chin. He was about to strike when Joy came in with a sword wielding Bernard on her back.

Bernard shouted "Attack!" and the battle commenced. Andrews was tossed his sword by huge teddy bear, he started to fight off some thugs when Fidget was going to pounce on him, but was kicked back by Zelda. The thugs and Toys were off fighting everywhere.

Two large mice chased Polly until she was cornered behind two buildings, the two snickered and tried to intimidate her. "Aww looks like your out of your element miss.." the other one heckled "Yeah looks like you should have stayed in your dollhouse with your pretty dresses and your cute little purse.." they started to laugh when they didn't see Polly's innocent face change into rage. She grabbed their heads and knocked them together, causing them to black out. when they fell, she dusted her hands off and smiled.

"I don't just dress up..I comb my hair..Jerks" and she stepped over their unconscious forms.

Tom was still tied up, trying to help his friends but to no avail. "Tom!" Sasha ran up to him with a small knife and started to cut away the rope, he was set free and picked up Sasha "Thank you Sasha!" tossing her in the air and setting her down "now stay safe and hide." The three children intervened and started to plead their case. Sasha was first "No way! lets bring that Rat down!", Bernard handed him his sword "This kingdom needs all the help it can get!"

Daria was last "Lets save Rosalina!" he smiled at the three, when he heard footsteps behind him, Tom slashed his sword in the air and clanged it against another, face to face with Arthur. "..There's no hope for any of you..your little princess is gone now.." Arthur and Tom still pushed each others weight bringing their swords closer and closer to one another faces. Tom finally found enough strength to push Arthur to the ground. He grabbed Arthur's sword and his, holding it up to his chin. Arthur cringed when Tom got closer to his face "Don't ever think of coming into this kingdom again."

The thugs noticed what had happened to Arthur and decided to retreat, all of them ran into the darkness of the forest. Arthur left one last threat for him and the rest of the town "Once Ratigan is crowned king, everyone and everything you know and love is going to crumble!" and he disappeared with the rest of the thugs. Tom was going to run back, but was held back by Zelda.

"Zelda, where is Andrews." Zelda was about to answer when he heard footsteps behind her. It was Andrews stumbling to the two, holding his arm.

"I'm fine, I was just slashed by one of his goons.." he looked around at the damages "We have to get her back.."

Tom looked up disapointed "I didn't tell her..I should have when I had the chance." he looked away and threw his sword on the ground "Now she's going to be married to someone she doesn't even love..and I let her slip through my fingers like an idiot."

"We can't give up hope, we just need to find out where they are.." Andrews touched his shoulder assuninly.

"How are we even supposed to find his lair? I've never been close to find it.." Tom spoke up.

Zelda looked away and spoke underneath her breath "I know where he's taken her."

Andrews and Tom spoke at the same time "What did you say?"

"I KNOW WHERE HE'S TAKEN HER OKAY!" Zelda spoke up feeling ashamed.

Andrews was curious "How do you know?"

Zelda looked down fussing with her dress, she then fixed her bow and held her head higher than all of them "We used to date."

"EWWWWW" the children covered their mouths until Polly jumped up "EW is right."

Tom stepped in "Now let her talk! start at the beginning Zelda.."

"Well it all started when Andrews left for a couple of months to the human world. He would look after the princess while he put me in charge, once he left things in the town would go downhill. Ratgan and his goons would ransack the village, steal and torment all of the people in the town until I had enough. I once found Fidget stealing in MY room, I caught him and forced me to take me to Ratigan's hideout. Let's just say he was afraid and he did show me where it was. I finally came face to face with that **Rat** and lets just say.."

"You fell for him harder than a fat kid and a Christmas cookie.." Polly analyzed

"..yup thanks Polly.. Anyway, yes I fell for his charm and his wit, I would sneak away at night so I could spend time with him, he was so charming and even crime in the kingdom was at its all time low..but after a couple of weeks I saw what a corrupted, vile, rodent he was. I knew ending the relationship would make the kingdom crumble, but I couldn't lie to the rest of the town. I ended the relationship and he threatened to kill me with his "Precious Baby" Felicia if I ever told the kingdom where he was hiding..doesn't matter now I guess."

Tom stepped up and pulled her face up "No one is disappointed in you, Rose would be proud that you stood up to him." he looked at her reassuringly "Now you still remember where it is."

She gave up the self pity she was feeling "like my favorite song."

Tom looked at the rest of the group "Now here's the plan.."

**TALK ABOUT A SAD FREKIN CHAPTER!**

**YEAH ZELDA DATED RATIGAN..EW**

**I DO NOT OWN FIDGET AND RATIGAN. There is another TANGLED reference,**

**I ALSO WROTE MY FIRST BATTLE WHICH IM PRETTY PROUD OF**

**Review please?**


	10. Chapter 10

Ratigan and Rose have transported back to the lair using a secret passage in the town, Ratigan was growing frustrated while trying to pull her "Now come Rosalina.. struggling will not help.." he picked her up while she started to kick the air. He dropped her on the ground forcefully "ISNT IT CLEAR TO YOU! YOU BELONG TO ME NOW! STOP TRYING TO ESCAPE ME ROSE!"

She stayed on the ground and shot back keeping the strong look on her face "..I will always try to escape you!.. I will always try to run away!.." she turned away from his face "But if you promise not to harm them…I won't ever try to run away again.." she looked down at the cold floor "I'll be your queen."

Ratigan gleamed what he heard her say, and thought about the possibilities " Hmm I marry the only heir to the throne and become king,.. and you spend the rest of your days with me in return of their pathetic lives.."

Rose jumped up and rubbed her head from coming up too fast. she believed that he saw some kind of flaw that she wasn't aware about "You must promise to not lay a single hand on them.."

Ratigan slithered to the young woman and held her hand still grinning "My dear, I am a Mouse of my word, I will not hurt a single hair on their heads.." he patted her hand assuredly "..but I will have to keep them prisoners for leverage.. In case you change your mind.." her head remained down, but she nodded softly.

The thugs ran back in when he was about to say something. Fidget tripped and the rest of the boys toppled over him. They were about to beat the tar out of him when Ratigan spoke up "Ahem" they all looked up in surprise and laid off the poor little bat. Ratigan strode up to Fidget and whispered in his ear "Are they on their way?" and Fidget nodded and laughed manically making Rose look up curiously with tears still in her eyes. Ratigan looked up and dismissed the boys except Fidget.

"Fidget please take Rose back to her cell until her dress is prepared." He looked at his bride and kissed her hand.

Tom and the crew had what they thought was a fool proof plan. Zelda was going to lead the way, and there they stopped in front of his lair, staying hidden behind a barrel. Tom pointed to Joy and the children, who went ahead and tried to find Rose while the rest of the crew searched in a different part. The three went to each barrel Joy whispered "I can't see her anywhere.." she felt a large hand cover her beak and the children gasped at her disappearance.

Sasha and Daria trembled behind Bernard "Joy? Where are you?" suddenly Sasha disappeared leaving a small gasp behind, a dark figure was lurking in the shadows. Bernard held Daria close, she was starting to shake "Daria, stay close." The shadow moved swiftly and snatched Daria from his hands not letting her scream.

"Come out you coward.." he held up his small sword and spun around when everything went black.

Tom, Zelda, and Andrews wandered through the lair keeping their defenses up, they crept behind barrels until they came into one that was opened slightly. The three ran in and saw a figure tied up with rope.

Tom ran to the figure and turned it around. It was Fidget! He smiled evilly and laughed "Hey lover boy!" Tom heard Zelda scream when everything around them went black.

When they woke up, they saw what was around them. The three were tied up, Joy was tied up at her beak, and her wings were secured by rope as well. In front of them, Ratigan stood smirking "Thank goodness you are all awake, I thought you would never get up." he looked at who was tied up.

"Why Andrews, never thought I'd see King Derek's old lackey. A little too old for this aren't we?"

"I would say the same about you Ratigan." Andrews said with a serious tone.

Zelda looked up and scowled at the Rat that stood before her "looking good sweetheart.." The Rat smiled with his sharp teeth gleaming with pride "Ah Zelda you're looking ravishing as ever! But I am a taken man sadly.. too bad you have betrayed your whole village." Zelda looked down sad, hoping that he would leave her alone.

He was going to continue when Tom spoke with a threatening tone "Ratigan leave her alone. She had nothing to do with this." Ratigan looked away from her and decided to taunt the boy coming face to face with him.

"And the chivalrous hero comes to save his damsel in distress!" and all the boys cackled while Ratigan pinched his cheeks. "But my dear boy I am afraid you are too late.." and he fixed a white rose in his lapel.

"Stow it Rat! Rose would never-"

The Rat slapped the boy across the face, not giving him anytime to finish. The mark was red and stung across Tom's face, everyone including the thugs flinched at the sight while Ratigan calmed down. "I wouldn't be so confident.." he snapped his fingers, in came Fidget holding Rose at each arm, her once shining dress with beautiful tulle was torn. Still with tears in her eyes, she was pushed into the light and gasped at who she saw.

"Tom!" but was held back by Fidget, until she stepped on his only foot. She ran to him and caressed his cheek. Tom flinched when she touched it, who in return rubbed it gently. "I thought they were going to kill you.." she embraced him even though he couldn't hug back, Tom whispered "I'm not going anywhere." and for one moment through this madness they were able to smile. Ratigan's evil grin turned bigger when he broke the moment between the young lovers.

"Aw how sweet, I love moments like this.. but the future Queen of the Kingdom must be getting ready for her wedding." He easily tore in between Rose and Tom grabbing her arm and handing her back to Fidget . He tried to reason with her as she was escorted away "Rose, I can't let you do this!" she looked at the ground, realizing her sacrifice. She didn't dare to look him back in the eyes "..and I can't let you die.." walking back into the darkness of the lair.

Ratigan chuckled as he turned back to Tom, "It seems she has made a wise decision..that she knows of." Which made Andrews look up curiously.

"Boys untie Zelda, Rose needs some assistance preparing, and no funny business." They were about to untie her when Charles spoke up "No." Ratigan whisked himself around and faced him, remaining his calm demeanor.

"What do you mean _No?_"

Charles took a deep breath "I said **no**. I can't put up with this anymore, you have tormented enough people, and to force an innocent girl- The princess for that matter, to marry** you**? its ridiculous.. all this to be king.. if anyone is truly pathetic here it is obviously you!" he stood confidently but still trembling with fear on the inside, hoping that Ratigan wouldn't see it.

Ratigan's sly grin changed, he went up to the little mouse, taking him by the collar, raising him to his long face. "How DARE you betray your future king!" shaking him in the air "You will rue this day Arthur!" he threw him at the hands of his thugs who stared at him in astonishment. Ratigan started them down "What are you all gawking at?! Tie him up with the others! And have Zelda prepare Rose! NOW!" as they all scurried away, he fixed his unruly hair and his untucked cravat. He smiled at Tom once more, before walking away and chuckling to himself.

Rose was escorted to a different cell and was gently pushed in. She looked around at a nicer looking cot, and in the corner shining in the starlight was her gown. Since she was little she always dreamed of what her wedding was going to be like in a beautiful white dress that "Poofed" out just right, walking down the aisle seeing all her friends, and someone waiting for her at the end. She was waiting for someone that she loved and loved her in return. She lost her chance.

"I'm marrying a RAT." She muttered to herself "I had no choice Tom.." she dropped to her knees and started to sob, she heard the door open and someone shoved in. It was Zelda, the door shut and locked both of them heard a chuckling Fidget behind the door. Zelda looked around disgusted and ran to Rose hugging her. She lifted her head up and slightly grinned, assuring her silently.

"There is always a way, he'll find a way.." she looked at the beautiful wedding dress in the corner of the room "Wow. He really knows how to impress doesn't he.." she looked at Rose "its obnoxious." The two girls managed to smile, knowing what was going to happen in the next hours. Rose sat down at a wooden stool, in front of a big cracked mirror.

**Kiss today goodbye **

**The sweetness and the sorrow **

**Wish me luck, the same to you**

**But I cant forget **

**What I did for love what I did for love**

**Look my eyes are dry**

**The gift was ours to borrow**

**Its as if we always knew **

**And I wont forget what I did for love**

**What I did for love**

**Gone, love is never gone **

**As we travel on**

**Love's what we'll remember**

**Kiss today goodbye **

**And point me t'ward tomorrow**

**We did what we had to do.**

**Wont forget, can't regret **

**What I did for love**

Tom is being tied to some kind of contraption, thinking of Rose

**Love **

**Love is never gone **

**As we travel on love's what we'll remember**

**Kiss today goodbye **

**BOTH: and point me t'ward tomorrow**

**We did what we had to do. **

**Rose: Wont forget**

**Tom: cant regret **

**Both: what I did for love **

**Tom: what I did for love **

At this point, Rose has finally gotten ready, her dress flared out and reached the floor, her shoulders were bare with long sleeves covering her arms, her hair was put in a bun on the top of her head, the little flowers and clips holding the veil in place. The dress sparkled in the small light in the room. She really looked like a princess. She pulled the veil over her face, and looked in the cracked mirror.

**Rose: what I did for **

**Both: Love**

**I do not own A Chorus line! Just like the song's appropriateness! **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Tom, Andrews, and Charles were quickly and tightly tied to a mousetrap, while the triggering mechanism was tied to a rope that connected to a pipe. Underneath that space was an unlit candle. Tom was on the left, Andrews on the right, and Charles were silent as they saw their fate before them. Ratigan came out of the barrel and smiled at the sight that was happening in front of him. He changed his red and purple cravat to a satin pink, in his lapel rested a soft white rose. He adjusted his cape around his broad shoulders and walked up to the three.

"Such a shame Charles.. you had so much promise, when I take the throne I had planned to make you my captain of the guards. "He sighed "too bad eh?" he smiled in amusement as he looked at Charles face, but the poor little mouse still remained stone faced. Ratigan started to chuckle while he looked at the trap that was set "I would love to watch your final scene, but I do have a previous engagement.."

Tom tried to break away at the rope scaring both Andrews and Charles "You lay one hand on her and I swear ill-" he was interrupted by Ratigan grabbing his face.

"Oh Thomas I will take the best care of her! She can sing to me, tell me stories… and be an obedient little wife to rule by my side, why would I ever dream of harming her!" he laughed to himself releasing Tom's face. Fidget hobbled up wearing a smaller nice tuxedo similar to Ratigan's he started smiling evily at his boss.

"Is she ready Fidget?" Ratigan questioned gleefully when Fidget answered "She's all set boss!"

Coming out of the shadows was Rose, the beautiful long sleeve dress flared out, while still remaining bare on the shoulders, she was holding a beautiful bouquet of flowers; roses, baby's breath, lilies, and forget-me-knots where gathered together. Yes she was a beautiful bride, but the look on her face certainly broke the fantasy. She stood there with her head down, when she looked up she gasped in horror. Thoughts of fury and rage ran through her head when she consciously ran to her friends, she was stopped when two thugs grabbed her arms at the right moment.

"Let go of me! NOW! What is this?!" Ratigan smiled as she struggled when he snapped his fingers, she was released and stomped up to Ratigan who was grinning wide "You promised me. Let. Them. go."

"My, My, My, such fire for an _obedient little wife_, isn't that right boys?" his thugs laughed with him while He looked at his bride with concern. "Well why should I my dear? I never said **I **would hurt them did I?" Rose stood there speechless "_He was right" _she thought to herself, for once she felt defeated no longer strong like she once was, Ratigan started to chuckle when Rose shot back walking away crossing her arms "You are a liar, and a coward.. ill _never _say _I do.." _ he frowned as he walked behind her " Mm Very well, if that is your decision, but I must recommend you stay faithful..". She curiously turned her back, watching the boys strolling out a small cage with a white sheet over it. He placed his gloved hand on the sheet and pulled it off. Inside was Bernard, Sasha, and Daria as shocked and stunned as she was. Rose gasped and ran to the cage holding their little paws in her hand.

Daria held her hand the hardest "Don't do it Rosalina!" Ratigan rang a bell and out strolled his cat Felicia shaking the ground as she walked. Rose and the children watched as the cat licked her lips while keeping her eyes on her snacks. Ratigan unlocked the cage and pulled out Daria by her arm, he hoisted her up to Felicia's mouth.

"My patience is wearing thin.." Daria started to scream when Rose spoke up.

"NO!" he put her down and handed the little mouse to a guard. "Please!.. I-I understand, just please don't hurt **them**!" Daria was handed to Fidget, who laughed shoving her back in the cage. As he strolled the cage away to a dirigible with a red "R" painted on it, Rose to pressed her hands to her face and fell to the cold floor in failure. Ratigan laid a hand out for her to help her up, which she embarrassingly accepted.

"That is more like it.. Now come along my love, we mustn't keep the kingdom waiting." She was escorted to the airship, Andrews voice was shaking "You're despicable." Ratigan smiled lighting a match and setting it to the candle "Sorry old boy! While you were serving a coward of a King MY mother taught me to rid of my enemies.."

He strolled to the dirigible's steering wheel while Fidget started to pedal while running out of breath. Rose looked back at Tom who looked back at her in despair.

"Tom, what are we going to do…" Andrews said to him with a shaky voice.

He didn't answer "Tom? we have to think of some-"

Tom interrupted him mid sentence "There's nothing we can do..Its over.."

Andrews wanted to encourage him "Thomas, you are smarter than you think. I know I scold you..but I do that because I care about you." He still wasn't listening when he made him turn his head. "What about the Princess- er I mean..Rose? She's about to sacrifice the rest of her life.. for you- for us.." he turned his head away "For once.. I need help.." he looked away. Thomas looked at the candle burning the thick rope that was wasting away, Charles remained silent the whole time, making Tom feel embarrassed that he had to hear all of that.

"Your right..but how are we going to get out? Ratigan's thugs took our swords.." Tom looked around for a sign. Charles suddenly shook in the ropes he was restrained in "Oh my God-" he smiled maniacally while looking at the burnt rope.

"Um..is something bothering you Charles?" Tom asked curiously

He started to laugh "those idiots.." he kept laughing "they didn't pat me down.." he smiled "my switchblade is in my pocket." He pulled it out as he flipped the blade in his hands.

Andrews looked at the candle "You better get cutting son!"

**AND THAT IS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER..SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG..I HAD EITHER WRITERS BLOCK OR PROCRASTINATION..PICK ONE..**

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW PLEASE?**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

In the town all of the citizens were forced to gather in the abandoned castle's church by Ratigan's thugs. Polly hid behind a tree and snuck into a back entrance of the building when she saw all her friends pushed into the castle, wondering were Tom and Andrews were.

Inside the church Zelda was making last preparations for the bride. Rose stood there silent when Ratigan entered the room.

Zelda scowled "You know its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding ..but in this case I think you should.."

Ratigan smirked wide while he walked in front of the mirror "I don't think we need to worry about any bad luck today." He adjusted the rose in his lapel, he grabbed Rose's hand and kissed it noticing the pink ring on her finger "Well what's this?" he thought for a second "Oh Tom you sly devil!" he chuckled when he slid off the ring off her finger and threw it to the corner of the room. "Another broken promise" he walked to the door before adding one last word to his bride "till we meet again dearest.." shutting the door swiftly.

Zelda took the ring off the floor, putting in her dress pocket just in time for the thugs to walk in and escort both of them to the aisle.

All the citizens were gathered into the wooden benches of the church when the priest; a confused little white mouse was pushed to the podium. Ratigan took a long stride to the middle of the church silencing all of the toys and mice watching "Citizens of the toy kingdom, you are looking at a happy man!"

One of the brown teddy bears spoke to one of his friends "If he's a man I'm a panda.." and was pushed by Arthur who was guarding the aisle.

"As your future ruler, I have taken the liberty of finding the rightful heir to the kingdom, who will today become.. my queen!"

Both of the girls were waiting behind a large red curtain watching the thugs cheer the boss on silently

"Rose, common don't do this.."

She finally spoke dryly "It doesn't matter, Tom's dead.."

Zelda was speechless "You are stronger than you think!" she whispered loudly, only to be hushed by the thugs.

"Don't you understand… he has won his _prize_. All he needs is for me to say is _I do_"

"Did you need Tom to escape Ratigan the first time? What is stopping you now?"

Rose remained silent once more, Zelda sighed and took out the ring putting back into Rose's free hand. Before the curtains opened she said one last word "Think about it Rosalina.."

Ratigan pointed to the curtain "May I present, Princess Rosalina!"

The crowd gasped and started to shout as the curtains opened, but the thugs were too strong for them. Rose looked around and back to her hand, looking at the pink ring gleaming in the lights of the candles around the room. The wedding march began to play when she hid it away in her hand.

BACK IN RATIGANS LAIR

"Common Charles! You can do it!" Andrews shouted. Charles was half way through the thick rope, and the rope had burned on its last five strands.

"I'm goin I'm goin! " he kept cutting faster and faster when he finally set everyone free, they all rushed off, it was Tom's turn to slide off the mousetrap when the rope was stuck under his shoe. The rope under the candle was on its last 2 strands.

"Charles the knife!" Charles tossed it as Tom started to slice. The knife was dull, but he kept going cutting and cutting until..

3….

2..

1…

SNAP! Tom jumped off right on time to hit the cold floor. He sighed as Andrews and Charles helped him up. Joy was tied up in the corner of the room, when she was finally freed she spread out her porcelain wings and shouted "Get on my back!"

Andrews pushed Tom "Get to the castle! Stop that wedding! We will meet you there!"

As soon as Tom got on Joy, she started to run as fast as she could, when they reached the surface she started to spread her wings and fly!

"I didn't know you could fly!" Tom shouted as they soared through the air

Joy smiled "I didn't either!"

Back in the church Rose started to walk, holding the ring in her hand. She started to think of that night when Tom took her into the Rose garden making her promise not to forget. She started to tear up, one tear slid down her cheek.

Fidget remarked to Ratigan "Tears of joy sir!" who in return smiled.

She was about to give up everything. She no longer felt strong and independent, she didn't feel like a princess. She felt like a prisoner, two little words are going to be the chains binding her to a lifetime of sadness, but she still kept walking on. When she reached the end, Ratigan offered his hand which she dumbly accepted.

The priest stood dumbly as well, about to step up and defend the young woman but was shown a knife that was hidden in Arthurs pocket "Anything wrong..Father?"

"..Dearly beloved.."

Tom and Joy flew around every entrance to no avail, all of Ratigan's guards kept every door shut.

"..We are gathered here today to..celebrate..the joining of this.." looking at the giant rat "mouse?.. and this young woman in holy matrimony.."

Joy landed on top of the church "there is no way in, were never gonna make it.." she flew around until an idea popped in her head. They flew to a gate that was unlocked, only covered with a few thick branches, Tom started cutting the vines as fast as he could.

The priest kept going on "..Your commitment today is the public and legal joining of your souls that have already been united as one in your…er…hearts.. Marriage will allow you a new environment to share your lives together, standing together to face life and the world.." the poor little mouse cringed "hand in hand.."

Ratigan smiled warmly at his bride, who in return stayed neutral.

Tom was cutting through the last few thick branches. "I'm coming Rose…"

"Do you..Ratigan take Princess Rosalina as your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish always, till death do you part?"

The rat smiled wider "I do"

Tom finally cut through the last branch when they made it into the dark abandoned hallway, trying to make it to the altar on time.

"And do you, Princess Rosalina, take…Ratigan, as your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish always, till death do you part?"

She hesitated for a long time, Ratigan motioned his head to the curtain, Bill opened it slightly to show the small cage holding the children, she looked back scared and saw Ratigan pull out the little golden bell slightly out of his coat pocket.

"I—I do.." and everyone gasped at the two words that came out of her mouth.

The priest was in shock "Are you sure?" she never answered back "If there is anyone who thinks these two souls should not be wed ..speak now! Or forever hold your peace.."

She stood there frozen that those two words slid off her mouth until she thought of what Zelda said. It finally hit her, _I am stronger than I think.. _

She slid on Tom's ring when she yelled out "I DO!" and the toys and mice cheered until Ratigan turned and sneered. He started to smile remembering the deal between them.

Ratigan laughed when the other thugs chimed in "What? It's your wedding my dear! You can't do that!"

"I am the princess… a- and whatever I say goes right?" she looked at the priest "RIGHT?"

The priest stood in awe until he bowed slightly "Y-Yes your majesty!"

"Then I object to this wedding!" Rose proclaimed to overpower the sound in the church.

Ratigan smiled wisely "I don't think that would be very wise Rosalina, remember-" he was going to hold her hand when she pulled away just in time

"No! I've put up with you LONG enough.." she made him stand there with his mouth wide open, and speechless for once.

"Citizens of the Toyland Kingdom..um..Hi.." she coughed slightly awkwardly and took a deep breath "The reason of all of this..madness.. the reason that I said _I do_.. Is because of him!" she pointed at Ratigan who smiled swiftly knowing that he still had the children as leverage.

Behind the curtain Tom was able to sneak up behind Bill and the others, while Joy tied them up he heard Rose going off at Ratigan when he let the children out of their small prison. Daria hugged Tom tightly and whispered "I knew you were gonna get out!"

"He threatened the lives of our own very citizens if I didn't agree.." she looked down and frowned "He killed Tom and Andrews.." the crowd gasped when she scowled at her groom, the crowd started to get rowdy when Ratigan rushed up and put a hand over her mouth.

"What a sense of humor!"

Rose broke away from his hand "He is threatening the lives of the children as leverage if I backed out!"

"Rose—" she saw Ratigan bring out the small gold bell from his coat when Rose turned away.

"But you know what? I am stronger than you think." she looked at Zelda behind the curtain "I think I deserve a little freedom don't you think.. _Darling_?" Ratigan started to turn red as the word slid off her tongue, she smirked and continued

"I am not or never will be afraid of you.. to be honest I'd rather **die** than be the LOYAL OBIDIENT wife of a lying, devious, corrupted.."

Ratigan grabbed the girl, twirling her around with wild eyes, his face red as ever before "DON'T SAY IT!"

Tom appeard behind the curtain "SEWER RAT!"

Ratigan let the girl go as he growled in agony "AHHHHH"

"Attack!" and all the toys started to rebel against the guards and even leaping on Ratigan

Rose stood there in awe "Tom…your alive!" she covered her mouth with her hands as Tom embraced her feeling her tears roll on his shirt.

"Its me..everything is going to be ok..Im here.." she broke away and smacked him hard on the cheek

"OW! What was that for?"

"That's for lying to me!" she smiled while he grabbed his face "And this is for coming back.." both of their lips were centimeters away when Rose was pushed away from Tom to the floor, she rubbed her head and looked up watching Tom fight off Arthur.

Arthur whispered "I am really going to enjoy killing you Thomas.." Rose turned around and tapped him on the shoulder

"Excuse me.."

Arthur turned around to Rose's fist meeting his face. He immediately met the ground and passed out, Tom stood there shocked while looking at the woman who knocked him out.

She rubbed her fist "He was so annoying.." she smiled when Tom held her shoulders

"I can see you can handle yourself, get the kids and get out of here.."

"But I-"

Tom hushed her "I know! but please trust me.. ill be fine..now go.."

Rose ran from one last embrace and tried finding the children, she found Polly who in return nodded and helped her. They ran through the whole church until they heard a scream in the back of the altar.

"Daria…" she ran behind the curtain to see that the children had successfully tied up Fidget he was struggling as Daria shoved a gag in his mouth.

"I thought I heard a scream…" Rose said to the young heros.

Daria spoke up and chuckled, "that was him.." pointing to Fidget

Rose smiled as she lifted the small mouse in her arms. "Lets get out of here!"

Ratigan finally broke away and looked around for a way to escape, he grabbed a rope and climbed to the top of the church, watching the chaos. Then he saw Rose and the children heading for the door. He grabbed the rope again, swinging himself in front of the group.

"We meet again my dear! And this time I have no intention of letting you go.." he grabbed Rose's hand and led her away. Daria grabbed on to the Rat's cape, not letting go "let her go you overgrown mouse!"

Ratigan picked up the small mouse and threw her hard against the wall, knocking her unconscious. Rose screamed "NO! you monster!" she broke away for a second until Ratigan picked her up and swung her over his shoulder, heading to the top of the castle. Tom and Ratigan made eyecontact for a second, he grabbed a lit candle and toppled it over, causing a fire around the entire church.

Tom jumped over the flames and headed up the same stairs, hoping that Rose will be fine on her own..for a while that is..

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW PLEASE!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Ratigan carried Rose to the main room in the tallest tower, he set her down and she backed away as fast as possible, he was starting to pace back and forth still looking at her "We just had to stand up for ourselves now didn't we? Now my plan is ruined.." he mumbled to himself when Rose shouted beyond the noise.  
"Why?"

"Excuse me?" she cut him out of his concentration

"Why me? Out of every eligible woman, despite I'm the..princess, why me?"

He looked at her with a stone stare "You interest me. When something interests me I spend my whole life trying to keep it.. I see an angel that will finally save me from this darkness I live in..to finally have something no one else has!" she gave a hateful glare "So that's all I am to you? A prize for you to figure out."

He started to walk to her when she backed away still sitting on the floor "We are so much alike my dear! Both of us left alone to fend for ourselves.." he looked away from her, Rose finally saw his face, and it wasn't of cunning or trickery. He had a tired look in his eyes, _He is alone. _For onceshe knew exactly how he felt. She had spent years without a family, and she had finally found one with Thomas and the others. If Ratigan was given the chance, he could change for good.

Rose got up of the floor "I know somewhere deep down, there **is** goodness in your heart. Deep down you're not the monster people believe you are." She touched his rough face and turned to hers, so they were eye to eye, he placed his large gloved hand on her small hand. She was no longer afraid of his touch "Please don't do this" he looked straight into her eyes, knowing too that she was no longer afraid "I've gone this far, there is no use in turning back." she was going to say something when the door creaked open. Ratigan quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her behind the curtain, covering her mouth. Tom crept in, keeping his sword high, in case Ratigan would strike. "Come out and fight, you miserable rodent.." Ratigan smiled wickedly as he snuck behind him, still holding the girl in his grasp. Rose pulled away his hand a second too late "TOM! Look out!"

Ratigan smacked him hard enough to send him to the floor he was unconscious, he dropped his sword and the rat grabbed it setting it to Tom's throat "Not so strong now? Are we Thomas." Rose bit hard on his hand causing him to let go. She ran to Tom's side and guarded him, because she somehow knew that Ratigan wouldn't hurt her. She grabbed the sword from the floor and aimed it at him, "Please Ratigan, don't do this.." she held the sword as it grew heavier in her hands. Ratigan chuckled and she held it higher, and she warned him with a stern look on her face. "I'm stronger than you think.."

"R-Rose." Tom woke up rubbing his head.

"Tom." She foolishly turned around and went to his side. Ratigan grabbed the sword and pushed the girl away with a strong force. She rolled on the floor and didn't move as Ratigan glared at Tom.

Thomas grabbed his side and got up when Ratigan mocked him "…I wish that your father was here.. to see what a coward you've become.."

Rose was awake, as Tom watched her get up, she put a finger to her lips while Ratigan continued to mock him.

"If you would have let me have my way. You would have not been in this situation." He started to back him up towards the window Tom kept his defenses up still cringing in pain as he held his side.

"I just knew by the way you protected her from me you had fallen for her."

Ratigan smiled evilly "She's mine, and will always be mine."

Tom spoke up "She's not some prize Ratigan, she would never love someone that treats her like that.." Rose smiled warmly while she climbed the torn curtain. "She will always have that fire you can't kill.."

"Not if the only one she loves is dead.." He chuckled evilly when Thomas finally reached the edge of the window, he looked down and saw a bottomless cliff that disappeared into a dark and dank fog. Thunder began to rumble outside as the rain stared to fall.

The sword touched his chest as he backed up when Ratigan made one last remark "Tell me Thomas, do you think a heart can still break, once it's stopped beating?" he laughed as he pulled back the sword ready to strike.

"NO!" Rose shouted as she swung on the curtain wrapping around the Rat, landing on the floor, she pushed Tom out of the way as Ratigan became tangled within the curtains. Ratigan set himself free and grabbed Thomas's leg. They both tumbled out the window and slid down the wet roof of the castle.

Ratigan truly had shown his true colors, he had a mad look in his eyes while his nice tuxedo was torn all around. He clawed and scratched his way to Tom who used his legs to flip the giant rat over. Rose watched in horror while they were fighting on the roof. "I'm done being the damsel in distress.." She selflessly grabbed the sword, took off her small white heels and headed down, not knowing what was in store.

He held Tom by the neck, threatening him "Rose is mine!" Tom was losing air fast as he started to pass out. Rose appeared behind them, holding the sword high.

"Ratigan! let. Him. Go."

"Gladly my dear!" he threw him to her, Rose rested on the floor in her torn wedding gown and Tom rested his head on her as they tumbled to the edge of the roof, it was starting to crumble. Rose whispered in Tom's ear "I love you Thomas.." even though it was loud enough for Ratigan to hear.

"How touching, too bad this reunion has ended so soon." Ratigan took another step, the roof crumbled and he lost his footing, falling down to the deep abyss next to the castle. Before he fell, he grabbed on to the edge where Rose and Tom were, causing them to fall as well. Ratigan and the couple disappeared into the darkness. Suddenly some force picked up the couple, it was Joy! She was panting while she flew as fast as she could out of the darkness.

"Joy! You can fly?"

"I know! I didn't know either!"

When they landed, the crowd cheered and shouted as they ran to greet them. Joy was patted on the back by Andrews and Charles who smiled in return. The rain continued to drizzle while everyone grew silent. They watched Rose talk to an unconscious Tom.

"Tom? Please wake up.." she shook him gently "please don't leave me.." she was holding back her tears

**Rose: Say you loved me**

**Every waking moment**

**Say you saved me from my solitude**

**Say you shared with me one love, one lifetime **

**You promised me that all you said was true**

**You loved me, that's all I asked of you..**

He was still unconscious, not waking up at all, she let go and pulled her head to her knees, Andrews was going to comfort her when he realized it wasn't the time. All the toys and mice pulled their heads down in respect, Daria hugged Zelda tight, hiding her head in her chest. The rain stopped providing a silent atmosphere when they heard a soft groan.

"Ughhh..what happened.." Rose pulled up her head, and turned around fast, accidently smacking Tom in the face with , sending him to the floor.

"TOM!" she jumped on him causing him to groan in pain "I thought I lost you.."

He pulled up her chin to his face "I'm not leaving anytime soon.." they both smiled while there lips were going to at last touch. Daria jumped between them, causing them to kiss the little mouse. Everyone in town laughed and cheered as Tom was finally tended to.

THREE WEEKS LATER

The castle was finally fixed up, the whole town worked day and night in order to make sure the deadlines were made. Brand new tapestries and the church was even fixed after the fire, the courtyard was newly adorned with fresh roses, and the fountain was fixed again. Everyone helped, even the Princess herself. Once the castle was fixed, an entire celebration was prepared. Rose stood on the balcony and made a small speech to the entire town, making sure she was prepared unlike last time. She was wearing a long shoulder less pink dress, a red robe rested on her shoulders, and a golden crown with small diamonds rested on her brow.

"Citizens of Toyland! I thank you for all of your assistance and patience rebuilding this castle, As the rightful ruler, I hereby decree that all are welcome here of any problem. As princess I will listen and help this kingdom prosper as best as it possibly can. I do realize I have no real experience ruling a kingdom, but I have put my trust in my advisor Andrews!" the crowd cheered for Andrews who was standing beside her the whole speech.

"I promise that there will always be protection in this town with my new Capitan of the guard Charles McAstor."

Charles was dressed in a solider type wear, with a large medal on the right side of his uniform.

"I hope that you can all trust that I will rule this kingdom with the strength that my father and mother prospered on, with the help of my new _Family _by my side. There truly is nothing we as a kingdom cannot do!" The crowd cheered as they continued to celebrate in the sunlight. Rose broke away from the celebrating and walked into the throne room when she looked around at her new life. She touched the throne that once belonged to her father, feeling his presence. She was lost in her thought when she heard a soft cough behind her.

"Your highness?" it was Tom, dressed in a white tailcoat, he had a red jacquard sash that wrapped around his body, he had navy blue pants on with his black boots that met at his knees.

Rose smiled when she saw who it was and kept the conversation going "Yes young man, what is your problem?"

He bowed on one knee and continued "There is a woman, a beautiful, intelligent, wise-"

"Don't forget humorous and heartwarming.."

"Y-yes all of those things and-"

"Yes please continue I am rather busy"

He smiled "And I have fallen deeply, desperately, head over heels in love with her, and I have no clue what to do.. or what to say."

Her green eyes opened wide and she smirked "She must be some important woman to be mentioned to the princess herself."

"Yes she is, And the worst part is your majesty is that the woman I mentioned is the princess."

"This is quite the dilemma…What I would do is go to her, stride up to her as romantic as possible. I would profess my love to her, not leaving out a single detail.." During this he made every motion "what would I do next?" he brought out her golden heart necklace, with the chain fixed. He wrapped it around her neck and she was utterly speechless.

She smiled wide and grabbed his collar "Just shut up and Kiss me.." and FINALLY they kissed. They were both in an endless bliss, ready to live each day one step at a time.

EPILOUGE

A glowing image of the two glowed in front of HIM..

He was alive..

How could he have survived? No one could have survived that fall. He saw them embrace as he grew red with jealously, he did want her. At first it was her kingdom but now it was because of how much she cared for him, despite how much harm he caused her. She was the only one who truly understood how a life of lonliness felt, he wanted her, and because of the fact Tom wouldn't. He kept daggers on the boy, he ruined everything. The moment he stepped into that orphanage to get her, everything crumbled. All his thugs were arrested and put into the dungeon, while Fidget, Bill and even Arthur managed to escape. He just needed a plan, a solid plan..

**HAPPY ENDING? **

**THIS STORY WAS SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE. I REALLY ENJOYED WRITING THESE CHARACTERS, AND HOPE THAT I CAN WRITE A SEQUEL? YOU KNOW WHAT? DESPITE THE SUCCESS, THERE ****IS ****GOING TO BE A SEQUEL… SO GIVE ME SOME IDEAS!**

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW! **


End file.
